To Get Money
by waterrain
Summary: Alfred Jones is 15 years old.He tries his best to get money for he wants to visit places around the world. He has phone sex with a rich Russian and does other stuff to gain money. Events occur and Alfred finally meets the rich Russian Ivan face to face.
1. A Desire To One Day Travel

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. _**

**_Alfred is 15 years old and he lives in the USA. Matthew is 15 years old and he lives in Canada. Ivan is 21 years old and he lives in Russia. _**

**_Warning the start of phone sex between Alfred and Ivan will be in the next chapter._**

**Alfred's Instant Message Name Is Hero**

_Matthew's Instant Message Name Is Maple_

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred Jones is a fifteen year old boy, he signed on, and noticed his Canadian friend happened to be online.

**Maple, Do you speak American (^_^) or Do you speak Canadian (^_^)**

_Alfred, You know I speak English. I was an exchange student at your school for a year and exchanged Cellphone numbers/Instant Message Information._

**Maple, Don't use my real name (-_- ) I was just joking about the whole do you speak American/Canadian. Take a chill pill. **

_Sorry, 'Hero'._

**Anyway, Guess what Tv Show I watched online last night ^_^**

_Trailer Park Boys._

**How did u know? Are you able to read my mind all the way from your home in Canada?**

_No, You called me up last night._

**I forgot.**

_You tend to forget a lot of things._

**Maple, Why do some people around the world think that American's put Canada's flag on their suitcases/backpacks/whatever?**

_I have no idea._

**On my suit case ^_^ I have stickers of all of the flags in the world covering it, but of course The United States Of America flag sticker is bigger.**

_That is tacky having stickers on your suitcase._

**So what? I plan on traveling one day…When I get bored and stuff I can look at my suit case trying to figure what flag sticker belongs to which Nation! It would be entertaining, Maple (^_^)**

_You could also buy a world map that does not have the labels of the countries and it would bring you less attention from other people that will wonder 'Why on earth does that person have a suitcase covered in flag stickers'._

**It is easy to make someone look dumb. I don't care what anyone has to say about my heroic and epic flag sticker covered suitcase. I got to go now, Mattie…**

Alfred signed off, he stood up, and sighed heavily while shaking his head. The blond American grabbed his suitcase and looked at the stickers on it.

"I'm sure he wasn't trying to make me feel dumb." Alfred commented to himself as he hugged his suitcase. "I want to travel the world someday, take photos, taste the local food, see the people, and everything else. I want to explore and see all kinds of things in life."

Alfred tilted his head and smiled brightly to himself. He placed his suitcase on the bed, laid down, and looked up at his ceiling. Alfred's cell phone ringed and he hit talk.

"Hello, Ivan."

"Hello, Sunflower."

"What do you want Ivan?"

"I want the usual."

"I have decided to up the price by a nickel."

"So the cost is now $5.05 for ten minutes, da?"

"Yep."

"I will make sure to send you the money through the mail, Sunflower."

"How long do you want the enohp xes to last, Ivan?"

"If you were to use a web camera, Sunflower. I'm willing to pay one thousand dollars or more per hour."

Alfred's blue eyes went wide in shock and he nearly fell off of his bed, but he managed to catch himself.

"Why would you pay that much?" Alfred asked slowly and he held the cell phone close to his right ear.

"I still have the one and only photo you sent me last year. One thousand dollars if you use the web camera, da."

"I'm not sure, Ivan." Alfred said in a hesitant tone and he wondered if he should or shouldn't use the web camera.

"Just think about my offer, Sunflower. Today I wish for the phone sex to last two hours." Ivan told him gently and he was not planning to pressure Alfred too much for that would more than likely back-fire.

"I'll start talking sexy in thirty seconds so be ready, okay." Alfred commented calmly, he laid down on his bed, and held the cell phone close to his ear.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. The total is 60 Dollars and 60 Cents

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning somewhat awkward phone sex between Alfred and Ivan. _**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

The blue eyed fifteen year old American teen uses sentences and questions he finds on online, but also uses the lines in the heterosexual smutty romance books that his mother owns .

"What are you wearing right now? I'm naked, lying on my bed, and thinking about you."

"I'm wearing a suit and thinking about you, Sunflower."

"Are you wearing a clip-on tie?" Alfred asked calmly.

"I'm not wearing a clip-on tie, but I'm wearing a tie." Ivan answered causally.

"Pretend I'm untying your tie as you untie your tie." Alfred stated firmly, cheeks puffed out in determination, and he believes he managed to sound like a commander.

"You are very adorable." Ivan commented calmly, he was smiling to himself, and it was always cute on how his darling sunflower tries so hard talking sexy.

'I enjoy the awkwardness in his voice and it is very cute.' Ivan briefly thought as he untied his tie and kept the cell phone close to his left ear.

"Alright, I'm untying your tie and my hands are on your chest." Alfred said in a low voice, his cheeks were flushed, and he was trying his best.

"Your hands are warm like the sun, but they are soft as freshly fallen snow." Ivan said to him in a soft voice.

'Isn't that an oxymoron? Snow is cold and wet while the sun is hot.' Alfred thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

"My hands are toying with your n-nipples."

"It tickles, Alfred." Ivan commented cheerfully and he giggled for a moment it was mainly due to the fact his sunflower stuttered over the word nipples.

'It is cute on how he still stutters over the word nipple.' Ivan thought as he used his right hand to feel his nipples.

"I'm laying down on top of you licking your sensitive neck, Ivan."

"My arms are wrapped around your lovely hips and I change our positions so I'm the one on top, Alfred."

"I have my hands go up your shirt to give your sexy back a heroic massage."

"My right leg is in between your beautiful legs and moving slowly on your exposed length."

"I take your shirt off and kiss your lovely neck, Ivan. My hands go down to your zipper to unzip your lower business outfit."

"Cute."

"I unzip them and managed to pull them down. Are you wearing any underwear, Ivan?"

"Yes."

"So Ivan are you wearing Boxers, Briefs, Underwear, or a Thong?"

"Boxers."

"Alright, I pull your boxers down and have my hand on your c-cock."

"You are adorable, Alfred."

"I move myself between your legs, my lips close to it, and I gave your tip a tender kiss."

"Take it inside of your lovely mouth, Sunflower."

"I slowly made my way and managed to have your c-cock fully inside of my heroic mouth."

"How does it taste, Alfred?"

"It tastes…" Alfred started to say and he paused for a moment recalling his mother's heterosexual smutty romance books. "It tastes salty, but yet sweet and I want more of it."

"After I come inside of your mouth I'll be going inside of your tight hole, Alfred." Ivan said in a husky voice and Alfred's cheeks were burning.

"I'm moving up and down your length at a really fast pace. My hands are feeling your sexy thighs."

"Ngh, Alfred. Your beautiful and I can't hold back anymore." Ivan commented softly and he felt aroused at Alfred's voice not paying attention to the words. The Russian was feeling his lower regions while thinking about Alfred, he came on his hand, and closed his violet eyes for a moment.

"I shallow everything and smiled brightly at your flushed expression. Your expression is wonderful, Ivan."

"I open your legs, prepared you with my slick fingers, and after a minute moved my penis inside of your hole."

"Ngh, Ivan. It feels great."

"Your face is flushed and you enjoy it as I quicken the pace. I can't hold myself back and I fill you with my juices."

"Oh, Ivan." Alfred moaned lewdly and he believes that he did a good job on it. "It is spilling everywhere and running down my legs."

"You are so very cute, Alfred. I do enjoy talking with you."

"The total is $60.60 and I'm glad you enjoyed the phone sex." Alfred stated calmly as he pinched his left cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow and remember my offer of one thousand dollars per hour if you use the web camera." Ivan informed him and he hopes Alfred will tell him 'Yes'.

"Okay, Ivan. I'll be thinking about it and stuff. Have a nice night and bye." The blue eyed teen managed to say to the Russian. Alfred's expression was flushed, he ended the call, and placed his cell phone by him.

"I think I'm getting better at the phone sex." Alfred muttered to himself and he has been doing that for about a year, but still felt awkward about it. His only customer is a Russian by the name of Ivan and he has never saw the man face to face.

Alfred stood up and grabbed a clean outfit before heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. 2 Dollars For A Car Wash

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Arthur is 21 years old lives next-door to Alfred and he is a police officer. _**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred pulled up a pair of blue jean shorts to his hips and pulled down his loose white shirt. He was wearing batman underwear underneath his shorts.

"Next up washing Arthur Kirkland car and not far of a walk since he's my next-door neighbor." Alfred commented cheerfully as he walked outside of the bathroom and hummed while making his way out the front door. The blue eyed teen knocked on Arthur's door while smiling brightly to himself.

"Hello, Alfred." Arthur said to the blond haired teen.

"Hey, I have decided to lower the prince by a nickel. Don't you feel lucky?" Alfred asked causally, his head tilted to the side, and he grinned widely at the green eyed man. "The cost is now $2.00, Arthur. No longer $2.05 since I have plenty of nickels."

"That is a pleasant surprise having the prince drop by a nickel." Arthur replied calmly as he briefly pat Alfred on the top of his blond hair.

"Plus I took pity on you and stuff because you have a difficult time finding nickels." Alfred told him as he looked up the older man. "One day I'm going to get taller than you, Arthur."

"To do that you need to eat healthier, Alfred." Arthur informed the blue eyed teen and he watched as Alfred puffed out his flushed cheeks.

"If you weren't a police officer…I would pinch you on the arm for insulting my epic choice of food and besides I work it off by exercising, okay." Alfred stated firmly, his arms were crossed, and he looked up at Arthur. "I drink plenty of water when I'm working out not Red Bull or Cola or anything just water because I'm smarter than the peeps at school that think it's better to have soda than water when exercising."

Arthur handed Alfred supplies needed to clean the car and looked at the blond haired teen.

"Make sure to be careful." Arthur told him as he put a hand on Alfred's right shoulder. "I recall you slipping two days ago while washing my car, but luckily I was able to catch you before you fell onto the concrete."

"No comment, Arthur. I have the right to remain silent." Alfred informed while looking away from the older man, his cheeks were flushed for he could recall falling, and how Arthur had saved from falling onto the hard concrete.

'Slipping on the water was embarrassing..It would have been better if I had fell to the concrete than for him to catch me before I completely fell down.' Alfred thought as he begun washing Arthur's car and his blue eyes were focused. 'I'm not going to complain to him about the whole catching me thing cause he's a police officer and he's just doing his duty to help people that need help or something like that. It doesn't matter that he was off-duty when he kept me from falling down two days ago.'

Arthur watched as the teen bent down to wash the lower area of his car, his eyes were focused on Alfred's bottom, and he noticed that those blue jean shorts were tight. Alfred stood up and the older man noticed on how the teen was soaked. The white shirt wet to the point where Arthur could see a very clear outline Alfred's nipples.

"It is always remarkable." Arthur commented calmly as he watched the blond haired teen using the water hose his car again.

"What's remarkable?" Alfred asked curiously and silently scolded himself for talking despite the fact he had sort of invoked the 'I have the right to remain silent'.

"On how you are only half-way done with my car yet already soaked to the bone." Arthur replied as he looked at Alfred's wet white shirt and how the top area was a little past his shoulders.

"Well, Arthur. It is hot as heck out here. I wore this white shirt to keep the sun off of me and it's big so when it gets hot it won't bother me. I wear these blue jean shorts so that I won't feel as if I'm roasting like a piece of meat." Alfred stated firmly as he went on with washing the car. "I hate the hot weather and I wish it would snow right now. I feel like a piece of meat in this hotter than heck weather."

"Yet when it is snowing you wish the weather was warmer." Arthur commented causally from his sitting position on a chair outside, he was holding an umbrella to block out the sun's ray from himself, and looked at the teen with amusement.

"Is it too much to ask for prefect weather?" Alfred asked in a sulky tone and he rolled his blue eyes. "I want it be just right..Not too cold or too hot…I want lukewarm weather."

"There is a song named lukewarm weather and a band called The Silly Pillows sung it." Arthur informed him. Alfred stopped for a moment and turned towards the green eyed man.

"Was the song any good?" Alfred asked curiously before finishing up washing Arthur's car and he used the water hose on himself.

"It is best to form your own thoughts, Alfred. You can look up the song at home and see what you think of it." Arthur replied calmly as he stood up from his chair and placed the umbrella down onto it.

"Is it a crime to hug someone, Officer Kirkland?" Alfred asked cheerfully as he hugged the taller male while looking up and grinning at him widely for now the other is no longer dry.

"It is a crime if the hug is unwanted." Arthur replied calmly and those blue eyes looked up at him.

"So is my heroic hug unwanted, Officer Kirkland?" Alfred asked him as he pressed himself against the older man, his arms around Arthur's back, and looking up at him while smiling brightly. "Hugs not drugs. Hugs are nice and non-violent."

"You should dry yourself off, Alfred. You might catch a cold." Arthur informed him as he looked at the wet blond hair and his body could feel Alfred's wet outfit.

"It's not cold outside, Arthur. Being hugged by a soaked person is the best way to cool down." Alfred commented cheerfully and he didn't notice slowly, but surely he was affecting Arthur's lower area.

"Alfred, you should let go of me." Arthur managed to say to the blue eyed teen and he could easily push the teen away, but a part of him didn't wish for Alfred to stop hugging him.

"Hug me back and I'll stop hugging you." Alfred stated calmly, he was hugged back, and felt Arthur's arms wrapped around his hips. After a moment the blond teen slipped out of the older man's hug.

'He is just fifteen years old a mere child compared to me. I'm twenty-one years old, a police officer, and a male. I shouldn't be feeling this way towards him. Wrong in many levels.' Arthur briefly thought and he closed his eyes for a moment while sighing softly. 'I always think to distance myself from Alfred, but it is bloody impossible.'

"What's wrong?" Alfred asked him curiously as he waved his right hand in the air.

"I was merely thinking on how I should buy a kitten, but said kitten would be lonely at night." Arthur lied and at times it is better to lie than tell the truth.

"Heh, You are silly. You could buy two kittens and they can keep each other company." Alfred stated calmly, he smiled brightly at the man, and tilted his head to the side. "You should try to sure to get two male kittens so that way they can't get knocked up and stuff."

"Alfred Jones, It is rather vulgar to say the word knocked up." Arthur informed him, he watched as the teen rolled his blue eyes, and puffed his cheeks out for a moment before speaking.

"You should hear some of the peeps at school and as you know summer vacation started last week. Anyway, I'll be turning sixteen years old in fifty days." Alfred commented to the taller man as he took off his white shirt and laid it down on his blond hair. "Two dollars for the super heroic car wash that was done by the epic me."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. It's Safer Than A Pocket

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Arthur is 21 years old lives next-door to Alfred and he is a police officer. _**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Arthur pulled out two dollars and handed the money to the grinning blue eyed teen.

"Thank you, Officer Kirkland." Alfred told him and all of his white teeth were showing.

"I'm off-duty." Arthur said to him as he looked at the teen's exposed nipples and sighed to himself for he really shouldn't look at that area of Alfred, but it was there and he is thankful that the teen doesn't notice his staring.

'Why couldn't he keep his shirt on?' Arthur wondered to himself. 'It is hot outside, but I do not take my shirt off. Of course Alfred is a innocent teen that doesn't have a clue or think others would stare at his nipples and think dirty thoughts.'

"Yeah, but I like saying it at times and it's true that you are a police officer." Alfred commented cheerfully as he placed the two dollars on his right hip underneath his blue jean shorts and had no idea about Arthur's mental image of him when he put the money in that area. The green eyed man had a mental of Alfred being a stripper, carelessly putting money on those hips, dancing in a sexual, and being a tease by refusing to take the shorts off.

'I'm a terrible person.' Arthur thought as he looked at the teen and decided to tell Alfred not to place the money in that location without telling him the real reason. 'It is because I picture you in my mind being a stripper and doing what strippers do...'

"You really shouldn't place your money there." Arthur told him as he looked at the teen's hip and noticed Alfred's hip bone was showing.

"It's safer than a pocket. I don't think anyone could get my money since it's on my right hip and under my shorts. I'm friends with a girl and she puts her money inside of her bra to keep it safe. Of course she goes inside of the women's restroom to take her money out to pay for things." Alfred informed him as he held his head up high. "I don't wear bra's so I got to do it this way."

"Alfred, I think a safer location would be either inside of your socks or shoes." Arthur said to him calmly and his focus was on Alfred's right hip.

"It's impossible to get it this way. I don't want my money to smell funny." Alfred stated stubbornly, his arms were crossed, and he looked at him with determined blue eyes.

"It is possible." Arthur commented causally as he reached out and easily pulled the money from Alfred's right hip area. The green eyed man was able to feel the teen's soft skin for a second.

"Having your money on your hip underneath your shorts is a less safe location than your pocket, Alfred." Arthur informed him. "You should keep your money inside of your pockets."

'I can't exactly tell him that I was reminded on how a female stripper kept her money in the same location.' Arthur thought as he looked at the fifteen year old. 'Not to mention I had a mental image of him being a stripper just not a good idea to inform him or anyone.'

The blond teen's cheeks were red in embarrassment, he puffed out his flushed cheeks in annoyance at the taller man, and Arthur handed him back the two dollars.

"It's becase I didn't have a shirt on that it made the whole taking money thing easy." Alfred stated stubbornly as he put his two dollars underneath his shorts, but this time on his left hip and the teen put his shirt back on. "Anyway, If you want to buy a cookie from me today. The price is $2.01 for one cookie. One cup of lemonade costs $3.05 today. I'll be selling cookies and lemonade in about an hour, Officer Kirkland."

'It seems like Alfred is upset with me.' Arthur briefly thought as he watched the fuming blond haired teen walking back home. 'Normally he has it where one cookie costs a quarter and a cup of lemonade costs a dollar.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. No Touching My Heroic

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Francis is 17 years old and he lives 2 miles away from Alfred. _**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred dried himself off with a large blue towel, he changed into black swimming trunks that has pockets, and decided to go shirtless.

'I'm glad to be a dude because I can go shirtless and no freaks out about it.' Alfred briefly thought as he walked inside of his kitchen. 'Everyone comes into this world naked.'

The blond haired teen places his small Ipod inside of his right pocket, head phones connected into his Ipod, and he put the head phones over his ears.

"Alright time to make some heroic cookies and sweet lemonade." Alfred said cheerfully to himself and he begun to make a batch of cookies from scratch. After a while the cookies were done so the teen quickly made some lemonade, he carried it outside on a large tray, making sure to be extra careful, and set it onto the picnic table.

"I would like one cookie and a cup of lemonade." Arthur commented to him.

"The cost is $5.06." Alfred stated calmly as he placed a cookie onto a small plastic plate and poured lemonade inside of a cheap plastic cup. "Thank you for buying a cookie and a cup of lemonade. Please enjoy and come again."

"Alfred, You do not wear an apron when baking." Arthur told the fifteen year old as he looked at him while smiling faintly to himself.

"Correct, I always forget to put one on." Alfred informed him and after a moment blinked his blue eyes for how does Arthur know that. "How did you know?"

"Because your chest has some flour on it." Arthur said to him causally, he moved a finger down the middle of Alfred's chest, and collecting the flour that was there. "See what I mean Alfred?"

"At least it didn't get on my clothing." Alfred stated flatly and he pulled out his cell phone to check the time. "Good luck with work, Officer Kirkland and make sure not to let any criminals escape on your watch."

"I'll be careful and I will do my duty by making sure no criminals escape from me." Arthur told him calmly and he walked away from the teen. Alfred watched as Arthur left for work, he picked up the large tray, and walked back inside of his home.

The blond haired teen poured himself a glass of milk, grabbed a cookie, and dunked part of it into the milk. After a few minutes his cell phone ringed and he answered it.

"Hello, Francis."

"Hello, Darling little Alfred."

"I'll be taller than you in the end, Francis."

"May I come over today?"

"I have decided to up the price from a quarter to two quarters per grope on my bottom."

"It will be worth it for at least when I pay you…I don't get punched in the face."

"Remember don't go under my shorts or I'll kick you hard between your legs and make it where you won't be able to have kids. Remember don't touch my front area or I'll kick you twice between your legs." Alfred stated in a serious and firm tone. "No funny business, Francis. I won't hesitant to punch you in the stomach if you pull any sort of funny business."

"I'll be there shortly." Francis told him and he ended the call.

'I can grope as long as I have the money to pay him and follow the rules. Of course Alfred only allows me to grope once a week. The main plus side is not getting punched. The main down side is paying money, but it is well worth it and Alfred's ass feels marvelous.' Francis thought as he swiftly grabbed his car keys and walked outside of his home.

Meanwhile Alfred was putting the cookies and lemonade inside of the refrigerator. He grabbed plastic wrap, went to the downstairs bathroom, and pulled down his swimming trunks.

"Plastic wrap is my friend." Alfred commented to himself before wrapping his entire lower are with plastic wrap several times and pulled his swimming trunks up while smiling brightly. "There we go."

Alfred walked upstairs to his bedroom, he took off his swimming trunks, and changed into a tight pair of blue jean shorts.

'He still has not found out that I use plastic wrap to cover my lower areas and it's because of the tightness of these shorts.' Alfred briefly thought as he walked back downstairs and his cell phone ringed.

"I have arrived, Alfred. Please open your front door."

"Alright, Francis." Alfred commented calmly as he unlocked the door and let Francis inside of his home.

"Oh my pretty little Alfred. Are you now offering to let me feel this area for a price?" Francis asked lewdly as he swiftly touched the fifteen year old teen on those exposed nipples and Alfred moaned at the soft touch there, but then right away pushed the Frenchman away from him.

"No touching my heroic n-n-nipples!" Alfred stuttered loudly, his cheeks were burning, and he was embarrassed for moaning when they were touched by Francis.

"Your nipples are rather sensitive. I just touched them ever so gently and softly. I never knew that you would make such an adorable moan" Francis purred at the blushing blond haired teen and he was punched in the stomach after Alfred regained his composure.

"I said no funny business, Francis." Alfred stated firmly, his arms crossed, and he looked down at Francis. "I'll be back and I will be wearing three shirts."

Francis winced for his stomach hurts for Alfred's punch was strong, but he didn't feel upset for the American teen did warn him 'No funny business'.

'I guess sometimes guys have to wear shirts too…Around certain people like Francis.' Alfred thought as he walked upstairs and into his bedroom to put on three shirts. 'Note to self always wear a shirt around Francis.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Ten Dollars Worth Of Groping

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred came back downstairs after putting on three shirts.

"Two quarters per grope." Alfred informed him causally as he looked at Francis.

"You are adorable, Alfred." Francis told him in a low voice and he walked closer to the fifteen year old blond.

"Uh huh. So how many times are you going to feel me up?" Alfred asked flatly and he was still upset about Francis touching his nipples, but it is best to just move on with life.

"Ten dollars worth of groping." Francis replied causally to him.

"So you are going to grope me, twenty times?"

"Correct, Alfred."

Alfred had his hands on the living room wall, he closed his eyes, and

"Remember only grope my ass and I'll be keeping track of how many times you feel me up, Francis."

"Oh, Why must you always be standing and facing away from me? Why can't you lay down on your tummy on your bed and have me feel your marvelous bottom?" Francis asked innocently as he looked at Alfred's backside. He pictured the American teen laying on the bed, stomach down, looking vulnerable in that laying down position, and Francis felt his length hardening at the image.

"No way in heck, Francis. No amount of money will get me to lay on my bed and have you grope me inside my bedroom." Alfred stated firmly and he heard the seventeen year old man sigh heavily.

'Of course Alfred would reject the idea of laying down. I have not ever seen his bedroom and he refuses to let me take a quick peak.' Francis briefly thought as he looked at the stubborn American teen. 'For six months I have been groping him once a week, paying him money, and he still does not want me near his bedroom.'

"Just let me know if you change your mind. I should be grateful to touch someone without being punched and kicked." Francis told him as he placed his right hand on Alfred's bottom and started counting all the way to twenty in French.

"Thank you, Francis." Alfred commented in a flat tone as he was handed ten dollars from him.

'He is still upset.' Francis thought as he looked at Alfred. 'Maybe I should offer to take him out on a touch and maybe he will let me touch other parts of him…'

"I could take you out on a date to make up for touching your cute nipples, Alfred." Francis said in a deep voice, he was looking at the American, and noticed those cheeks were slightly pink at the word 'cute nipples'.

"Stop talking about it already, Francis. Go and let's forget you ever touched them." Alfred stated firmly and he pushed Francis out the door. "And no I don't want to go on a date with you."

Francis heard the door lock, he chuckled to himself for Alfred rather cute, and made his way to the car.

"I need to watch some scary movies." Alfred mutter to himself as he made his way upstairs to his bedroom, took off those tight shorts, undid the plastic wrap, and changed into black swimming trucks. The blond teen pulled off two of his three shirts since Francis is gone and he put a scary movie inside of his DVD player.

'Have to make some popcorn and get a epic bottle of cola before starting the horror film.' Alfred thought as he walked back downstairs. 'It's just not right without popcorn and soda.'

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. It's Not Like I Watched A Horror Film

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia._**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred's blue eyes were wide in horror as he stared at his television screen and clung tightly to the empty bottle of cola. Popcorn littered his blanket, but the fifteen year old blond teen didn't care and he was shaking in terror.

"No, idiot don't go that way!" Alfred cried out loudly as the girl walked right into the vampire's trap. He was shaking through-out the horror film, eyes wide open, and couldn't fall asleep until the sun came out. To be honest Alfred wanted to call someone up to talk with until he fell asleep, but it was too late at night and he didn't want to disturb anyone not to mention didn't want anyone to know that scary movies scared him.

'The light always conquers the darkness.' Alfred thought as he looked out his window before falling asleep for real vampires don't come out when the sun is out. After three hours his cell phone started ringing and with a low groan the blond answered that aggravating phone.

"What do you want it's too early in the morning."

"Hello, Sunflower. Rise and shine."

"Ivan? You normally call later in the day."

"You sound tired, Alfred."

"It's not like I watched a horror film and stayed up until the sun was up, Ivan."

"You shouldn't watch scary movies if they frighten you to the point of making you unable to sleep."

"I'm just stubborn and refuse to let a movie get to me. Right now I won't be able to be good at phone xes with you due to the fact I only got three hours of sleep, Ivan."

"We can just talk, da. I like hearing your voice."

"Ivan, How was your day?" Alfred asked sleepily as he curled up in a ball, head on the pillow, and partly covered by a blanket.

"Well, Sunflower. It has been rather quiet over here in Russia." Ivan replied calmly and he went on. "I took care of some troublesome people after I was done talking with you yesterday."

"You took care of some troublesome pedometers." Alfred muttered in a tired voice as he held his cell phone by his right ear and heard the Russian giggling for a moment.

"Cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm really heroic and stuff so I can't be cute, Ivan."

"Heroically cute."

"What happened to that topic about pedometers?" Alfred asked before yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"I made sure those pedometers were never naughty again." Ivan replied innocently, his violet eyes half-way closed, and he rather enjoyed talking to Alfred.

'Best for him not to know I'm a powerful leader of a well known mafia gang in Russia.' Ivan briefly thought and there was a minute of silence. 'I wonder did Alfred fall asleep while I was talking.'

"Alfred? Are you still there?"

"Yes, You were saying pedometers were naughty and you took care of them by fixing them up."

"Alfred, Next time call me up right after you watch a scary movie."

"Hmm, why should I call you?"

"I'm sure that I would be able to put you asleep by singing you a lullaby, Sunflower."

"I'm not a child. Seriously, I'm not a kid and stuff. I'm fifteen years old not five. On the fourth of July I'll be sixteen." Alfred protested before yawning, rubbed his eyes again, and used a hand to fluff his large soft pillow.

"You are younger than me. You shouldn't stay up for it will affect your growth. Please get some sleep and I will call you back later." Ivan stated calmly before hitting end on his cell phone. He stood up and grabbed a bottle of Vodka to drink.

'So Alfred is about six years younger than me at the moment.' Ivan thought as he gulped down half of the bottle. 'I finally found out his age at long last. I thought he was three years younger than me. Oh, well it is not like I'm a good person or one with a lot of morals and age doesn't matter to me. I'll be turning 22 tomorrow and I will be seven years older than him until he turns sixteen years old.'

The blond fifteen year old teen fell asleep after the Russian ended the call, the cell phone was by his right ear, and he was curled up like a kitten.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	8. Pony Gave Birth

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Feliks is 15 years old, he likes to cross-dress, and goes to the same school as Alfred._**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

After three hours Alfred woke up, the door bell was ringing, and he made his way downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey, Fel." Alfred commented calmly after he opened the door and heard a tiny meow coming from the Polish teen's arm. "Did Pony give birth again?"

Feliks walked inside and made sure to close the door.

"Pony gave birth and I like totally need your help, Alfie. This is one of her kittens." Feliks informed him, he carefully held up the kitten, and looked Alfred in the eyes.

"A job for an epic and awesome hero like me, right?" Alfred asked cheerfully while giving the Polish teen a thumbs-up.

"I need your help with giving the kittens away again." Feliks told him and he puffed out his cheeks for he recalled what his mom had told him. "My mom like won't let me keep one of Pony's kittens. Alfred, Can you pretty please take care of Prince for me and I'll pay you to take care of him."

"That's alright, Feliks. I'll keep this kitten safe for you and I won't charge you even a penny for it." Alfred said in a serious voice as Feliks handed him the kitten and the American teen carefully placed Prince down on the carpet.

"Thank you so much, Alfie." Feliks said to him while smiling brightly and he hugged Alfred tightly. "You are really awesome for not charging me."

"I'll take care of another kitten for you and stuff since I don't want Prince to feel lonely by being the only kitten here." Alfred stated to the Polish teen calmly as he hugged him back before pulling away from Feliks.

"Sure, Let's go to my house and I'll show you the rest of Pony's kittens." Feliks commented cheerfully and Alfred carefully picked up Prince.

"Alright, Let's go and see those kittens." Alfred said causally as he grabbed his house key from the table, opened the front door, Feliks walked out, and the American teen made sure to lock the door before following the Polish teen.

"How many kittens did your cat Pony give birth to?" Alfred asked curiously and his left hand was grabbed by Feliks.

"Well she like had only four kittens this time." Feliks replied calmly as he held onto Alfred's left hand tightly while smiling brightly.

"I'm not going to race back home, Fel." Alfred commented flatly and he received a snicker from him.

"I'm just making sure, Alfie. Besides I always do what I want to do no matter what anyone else says or how much the other person like protests and says they don't like it. I make Toris cross-dress and stuff no matter how he protests on the issue." Feliks stated causally as he looked at the blue eyed teen. Alfred rolled his eyes, sighed, and decided to just forget it for Feliks is Feliks nothing will change the polish teen.

'I'll ask Arthur if it is illegal for a person to make another person cross-dress.' Alfred briefly thought as he walked hand in hand with Feliks. 'I'm pretty sure it is illegal to force someone to cross-dress and stuff, but I'll just double check with Arthur since he is a police officer.'

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^)**


	9. Remember No Photos Or Video, Okay

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. _**

**_Heracles is 23 years old and he is Greek. He writes books meant to be only read by adults, lives a couple houses away from Alfred, and inside of his home & backyard are a lot of cats. _**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

"My mom is like not home right now." Feliks commented causally as he walked to his bedroom and Alfred was walking by him. The American teen placed Prince down on the carpet outside of Feliks bedroom. The Polish teen hummed cheerfully to himself as he watched as Alfred walked inside of his bedroom.

"Man, Fel. Is it me or is there a lot more pink stuff in your bedroom." Alfred said as he glanced around Feliks bedroom and to be honest he felt a little blinded by the sheer amount of pink.

"Yeah, I like bought more pink stuff." Feliks commented carelessly, he tilted his head, and looked at the American teen. "My mom thinks the fact I sometimes like wearing girl clothing is odd, but she is somewhat okay with it as long as I don't cross-dress in like public."

"Oh." Alfred said to him for he wasn't sure what to say.

"Anyway, Alfie. I have a dollar and I want you to wear a totally cute outfit I got the other day." Feliks told him while grinning, he held up a dollar, and Alfred looked at the Polish teen.

"The cost for one complete cross-dressing outfit has increased to $1.01, Feliks." Alfred informed Feliks in a calm tone while the teen was collecting the 'totally cute' outfit. "Remember no photos or video, okay."

"Here you go, Alfie. Go on and put it on. Don't worry I won't take a photo of you cross-dressing and stuff." Feliks said cheerfully as he handed Alfred the outfit.

"Why did you have to pick a bra with those difficult things on the back?" Alfred asked him as he took off his shirt and tried to put on the lacy white bra.

"So that I can like help you put it on." Feliks stated in a matter of fact voice as he did the back of the bra for the blond haired American. "Plus none of the sports bras at that store looked cute enough and stuff, Alfie. Besides I think this kind of bra is better than a sports bra."

Alfred rolled his blue eyes as he put on a loose long sleeved orange shirt that shows off his mid-drift and briefly looked at himself in the mirror. Feliks was humming loudly as he went to collect some make-up from his dresser.

"Alright, there we go." Alfred muttered to himself as he quickly changed out of his swimming trunks replacing it with frilly black panties and a black mini skirt. He made sure to also put on the black high heels. Alfred put the purple and pink scarf around his neck.

"You look so adorable." Feliks commented calmly as he looked at Alfred and tilted his head. "I'm not sure if I love seeing you cross-dressing more than when I have Toris crosss-dress or not. Toris for some odd reason ends up having tears running down his cheeks whenever I have him cross-dress."

"Maybe you could pay Toris to cross-dress and he won't cry." Alfred suggested to him and Feliks thought for a moment.

"I like making Toris cry because he looks so cute with tears running down his flushed cheeks." Feliks said to the blond haired American teen cheerfully and he smiled brightly. "So I won't like ever pay Toris to cross-dress because then he wouldn't shed tears."

'I feel sorry for Toris.' Alfred briefly thought and he sighed to himself. 'Poor Toris. Poor poor Toris. He lives next-door to Feliks. The reason why I made it so cheap for me to cross-dress is so that Feliks might be more likely have me cross-dress instead of Toris or something, but looks like Feliks will still do that because he likes making Toris cry for some reason...'

"I'm going to put a light amount of make-up on you, Alfie." Feliks commented as he walked closer to him with pink lip stick and a minute later done with Alfred's make-up. "There we go. You look so pretty, but not as pretty as me when I cross-dress."

Alfred sat down on Feliks bed and the Polish teen sat down next to him.

"Do you like wax your legs, Alfred?" Feliks asked curiously as he placed his hand on Alfred's left leg. "I never look noticed before because I always have you wear the long and frilly white socks."

"No, I do not wax my legs." Alfred stated flatly and he heard from some people that waxing hurts like hell.

"I'm envious of you, Alfie. I have to wax my legs and stuff." Feliks commented as he moved his hand over Alfred's smooth legs. "You are so lucky. I can feel some of your leg hair, but it's soft and not noticable at all. Did you know a small amount of dudes naturally have no chest hair? Do you naturally have no chest hair, Alfie?"

"Yeah, I don't have chest hair. I'm still growing." Alfred informed him and he noticed that Feliks was pouting.

"I like have some chest hair and stuff. No matter what I do it comes back." Feliks stated sulkly, his arms crossed, and he puffed out his cheeks. "So not fair."

Alfred and Feliks sat in silence for a few seconds before the Polish teen decided to say something

"Toris is my very best friend and stuff." Feliks stated as he hugged Alfred tightly. "You are also my very best friend, Alfie."

Feliks's tight hug to the blond American teen lasted for five minutes. Afterwards Alfred changed back into his normal outfit and decided to head for Heracles house after saying good-bye to Feliks. Alfred was carefully carrying the four kittens in his arms, they were softly meowing, and he made it to Heracles house.

"Feliks cat Pony gave birth to more kittens, Heracles. I'll be keeping two out of the four." Alfred said cheerfully to the Greek man and Heracles nodded his head at him. "So can we exchange these two kittens I'm not keeping for two of your kittens?"

"Sure, We can trade kittens." Heracles told him calmly and the teen smiled brightly at the Greek man.

"How can you afford to have this many cats, Heracles?" Alfred asked curiously for how can someone afford to have such a massive amount of cats.

"I have a mass amount of blackmailed on a rich Turkish man from Turkey, but I also make a pretty good amount of money from the books I write for adults. So I'm easily able to take care of all of these cats." Heracles stated honestly and he was sitting down on his sofa petting the meowing cats on his lap. Alfred wondered if blackmailing someone was legal or not, but he decided not to ask.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **


	10. Don't Call Me

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning mention of past rape in this chapter. **_

_**Sadik is 30 years old, he is Turkish, comes from a rich family, and a businessman. **_

_**To Get Money**_

_**By waterrain**_

Alfred traded two of Pony's kittens for two of the kittens that Heracles has there. The blond haired teen has always noticed that the Greek man never claims ownership over the cats and he noticed how well-behaved the cats act around Heracles home. Alfred was petting one of the cats when the Greek's man cell phone ringed.

"Sad Anna, I-"

"You know damn well my name is Sadik Adnan!"

"I hate your name, voice, accent, and everything about you."

Alfred decided to leave with pony's two kittens and two of Heracles kittens for Heracles is talking on the phone. The blond haired teen quietly went home.

"I'm proud of my name." Sadik informed him. "My first name is Sadik not sad. My last name is Adnan not Anna."

"Stop bothering me with your voice and quit with the phone calls. Keep the payments coming Sad Anna-"

"My name is Sadik Adnan not Sad Anna!"

"And I'll keep quiet on your underground international drug trafficking business and everything else." Heracles told him and he pet the cats surrounding him. "I still hate you for raping me. I hate you for taking my virginity, Sadik. I was only eleven years old. You were eighteen, Sadik. You were drunk when you did that to me, but that is no excuse. We had an odd friendship going on between us for a year and I was a fool for trusing you."

Sadik was quiet, he closed his eyes, and the main reason why he gives Heracles money is so that he will feel less guilty about what he had done to Heracles that night. To be honest the blackmail of the drug trafficking can be easily covered up by his family, but the horrific crime he had committed twelve years against eleven year old Heracles….

'No one knows about my crime expect for myself and Heracles.' Sadik thought as he looked outside. 'I know I will never be forgiven by him. Truthfully, I wanted Heracles for he was cheerful, honest, and kind. I was going to wait until he was seventeen to tell him, but then on the night he turned eleven years old I acted on my desire while under the influence of alcohol and took him by force. He hates me and there is nothing that can undo what I did to him. I can still recall his screams, tears, blood, and everything.'

The Greek man was laying down on the sofa petting his precious cats.

"Don't call me just keep on putting the money into my bank account every month. It makes things easier for the both of us if you just don't call me." Heracles said to him before ending the call and he placed his cell phone down. All of the cats gathered around the Greek man, he closed his eyes, and took comfort from the cats.

"You are all precious and dear to me." Heracles told his cats as he looked at them before closing his eyes and taking a nap.

Alfred made it home and he placed the four kittens down onto the living room carpet.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^)**


	11. I Heard Them Meowing

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. To answer your question I was reading on wiki **_The **Greco-Turkish War of 1897. It is already 4:00Am in the morning and sometimes idea's just come to you when you are feeling tired…. After this chapter I'm going to sleep..Zzzzz.**

_**To Get Money**_

_**By waterrain**_

"Arthur, Guess what I got for you." Alfred commented cheerfully while carefully holding the two kittens he got from the Greek man.

"Kittens." Arthur stated calmly, he heard meows, and figured it had to be kittens.

"How did you know?" Alfred asked curiously as he looked up at the green eyed man.

"I heard them meowing." Arthur informed him. Alfred handed the two kittens to Arthur and he smiled brightly at the older man.

"I got you these kittens because yesterday you said that you were thinking about getting a kitten or two. These kittens are free of charge." Alfred stated calmly and he crossed his arms. "I got two kittens from Feliks one is named Prince while the other one is named Princess. These kittens are from Heracles and I got them by trading the two kittens that were left. Later on, I want Princess's mate to with one of your kittens."

Arthur was holding the meowing kittens, he started to recall his lie, and looked down at the two kittens.

"Thank you, Alfred."

"They are both males." Alfred informed him and he tilted his head. "So what are you going to name them?"

"This one will be Green while this one shall be named Blue." Arthur told the blond haired teen and he received a snicker.

"You are not really good at naming animals." Alfred commented calmly before snickering again. "You named them after their eye color. Good luck with them, Arthur."

Arthur looked down at the kittens and mentally sighed for he will have to train them to use a litter box.

"I can help you out with them since I'm the epic and kind hearted hero. You had a what am I going to do look on your face, Arthur." Alfred said cheerfully and he grinned widely at the older man. "I know how to take care of animals. I know you do not have work today and stuff. First things first we have to go to the pet store, Officer Kirkland. Okay?"

"You are quite a demanding fifteen year old, Alfred."

"Heh, I'll be turning sixteen on the fourth of July. You are a lot more demanding than me, Officer Kirkland. After all you are the police officer and stuff. So we have to go to the pet store."

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) Finished at 4:24AM and I'm going to sleep now…**


	12. What Do You Think About Kittens

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I decided to stay up a bit longer… **_

_**To Get Money**_

_**By waterrain**_.

Alfred was at the pet store for about thirty minutes when his cell ringed and he answered it. Arthur was a few feet away from the blond haired teen trying to figure out which cat sand is the best deal.

'Looks like Ivan is calling me now.' Alfred thought as he looked at his cell phone answering it.

"I'm at the pet store right now."

"Did you buy an animal?" Ivan asked curiously to Alfred.

"Nope. I'm taking care of two kittens for Feliks since his mom won't let him keep them." Alfred informed him.

"What are their names?"

"Prince and Princess." Alfred replied as he was walking to the men's restroom and he opened up the door. "So, Ivan. What do you think about kittens?"

"They are innocent, short, delicate, and heroically cute just like you." Ivan commented cheerfully while looking at the one and only photo of Alfred.

"I'm not short or delicate." Alfred protested, he puffed out his slightly pink cheeks, and leaned against the stall while looking up at the ceiling. "I'll call you when I get back home."

"Good luck, Sunflower. Make sure to be carefull on your way back home."

"Thank you, Ivan. I'll be at the pet store for a while searching and stuff. I will call you when I'm home."

Alfred ended the call, walked out of the stall, washed his hands, and went back to Arthur.

"Did you finally pick out which cat sand to use?" Alfred asked cheerfully to the older man.

"Yes and now I can finally check out." Arthur replied calmly and he pushed the cart to the check-out line.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **


	13. Don't Wanna Move

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**_

_**To Get Money**_

_**By waterrain**_.

Alfred loaded the bags inside of Arthur's car before sitting down on the passage side and putting his seat belt on.

"Arthur."

"Yes, Alfred."

"Sexting is a dumb word and people think it is clever replacing the texting part with a S." Alfred commented causally as Arthur started up the vehicle.

'I would call it B-Day Suit Exchange. Sounds a lot more epic and cooler then sexting. Sexting doesn't sound cool, but B-Day Suit Exchange sounds awesome and cool.' Alfred briefly thought and he tilted his head to the side. 'Birthday-Day Suit Exchange would be the longer version of it.'

"Alfred, Do you know what sexting is about? Do you sext?" Arthur managed to ask calmly and he felt worried for what if Alfred is sexting showing his naked body.

"I know it's where peeps send nude or really sexual photos of themselves by using their cell phone. The word sexting is not a cool or awesome word and no I don't sext." Alfred stated as he looked at the older man. "Why would I sext?"

"I'm just making sure, Alfred. Sexting is illegal for someone of your age since you are a minor. Anyway, Just make sure not to sext and let your friends know it is against the law." Arthur informed the blond haired teen and he felt relived at hearing Alfred does not sext.

"So adults can sext to each other and not get into trouble."

"That is correct, Alfred."

"I'm going to take a nap and stuff. I watched a horror film last night." Alfred commented sleepily, he closed those blue eyes, and fell asleep inside of Arthur's car. The pet store was three miles away from Alfred's house and it was not long before Arthur was at his home.

"Wake up, Alfred." Arthur said patiently as he tapped the teen on the shoulder.

"I'm comfy. Don't wanna move." Alfred muttered quietly, cheeks puffed out, and eyes still closed.

"All of the McDonalds in the United States Of America are gone." Arthur commented simply and he knew for a fact this will get the fifteen year old moving.

"What? No more heroically awesome McDonalds?" Alfred asked loudly, he bumped his head, blue eyes wide in horror, and he was looking at Arthur. "Are you serious?"

"Of course not. There are still McDonalds here."

"You almost gave me a heart attack. I'll help you tomorrow instead of today with the kittens. No cool saying all of the McDonalds are gone." Alfred stated firmly as he picked up the one bag of supply's that he had paid for Prince and Princess. "You can carry your kitten supply bags inside, Mister Kirkland."

'I'll call Ivan up when I get inside my bedroom.' Alfred thought as he walked away from Arthur.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **

**Some Information**

**Sexting that involves a minor sending an explicit photograph of themselves to their peers has led to a legal gray area in countries that have strict anti-child pornography laws, such as the United States. **

**Some teenagers who have texted photographs of themselves, or of their friends or partners, have been charged with distribution of child pornography, while those who have received the images have been charged with possession of child pornography; in some cases, the possession charge has been applied to school administrators who have investigated sexting incidents as well. The images involved in sexting are usually different in both nature and motivation from the type of content that anti-child pornography laws were created to address/**


	14. I'll Start Making Heroically Sexy Sounds

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you for Reviewing and Reviews are my Fuel ^_^ Anyway Warning it's going to be pretty...Heh, Just read and find out, okay? This FanFic is rated M for a reason ^_^**_

_**To Get Money**_

_**By waterrain**_.

Alfred changed into a pair of blue sweat pants, a short sleeve tie dyed shirt, and laid down on his bed. His right hand held his cell phone and he pressed the speed dial #2.

"Hey, Ivan."

"Have you thought about my offer?" Ivan asked calmly.

"I have thought about it, but I really don't know and stuff. What am I suppose to do in front of the web camera?" Alfred told the Russian man. "Seriously, What should I do?"

"You are heroically cute." Ivan commented to him while smiling faintly to himself.

"Am I suppose to try and do a heroic strip tease? Am I suppose to sit there and talk sexy? Am I suppose to be naked and talk all sexy? Am I suppose to masturbate or something? What am I suppose to do?"

"Settle down, Sunflower."

"I'm just confused." Alfred informed him. "Plus I'm a virgin to using a web camera."

"I will pay you one thousand dollars for an hour if you use a web camera. I just wish to see your face and see your lips move as you talk to me. My birthday is tomorrow, da."

"Happy early birthday, Ivan."

"I'll be turning twenty-two." Ivan informed the fifteen year old teen.

"Your age is going to be an even number now. I'll be turning sweet sixteen on the fourth of July." Alfred commented cheerfully as he looked in the direction of his calendar.

"How has been your day so far?" Ivan asked causally and he felt his pillow for a moment.

"Feliks came over and gave me a kitten to watch over for him. I went over to Feliks house, got the three kittens, went over to Heracles house to trade two kittens to get two of his kittens, and went back home."

"Who is Feliks?"

"He's my age and cross-dresses."

"Who is Heracles?"

"He's older than me and owns a lot of cats."

'A girly boy and a cat man.' Ivan briefly thought and he smiled to himself. 'They are no threat to Alfred's virginity.'

"So what happened next, Sunflower."

"I dropped a kitten off at my house, went next-door to Officer Kirkland, and he is a police officer. I gave him two kittens." Alfred stated calmly and he puffed his cheeks out.

'He lives next-door to a police officer.' Ivan thought and he tilted his head to the right side. 'It is a good thing that he is getting a good connection with a police officer. I wonder how much influence this Officer Kirkland has over the other police officers? A little or a lot, but regardless it is a good idea to get into the good books of an officer….Of course I use blackmail and threats on people of the law, but never tried to give them anything not even a fruit basket.'

"That was nice of you, Alfred." Ivan said to him and he wondered if he should give one of the police department's in Russia a fruit basket just to see how the officers will react to it.

'I wonder if they will panic at the sight of a fruit basket.' Ivan wondered briefly and it was decided after his talk with Alfred that he will have one of his members sent a fruit basket. 'Maybe even a little card and on the bottom a drawing of a Vodka bottle.'

"Yeah, I'm a pretty nice dude and stuff even to peeps that don't deserve it. So I went to the pet store, got supplies for my kittens, and I'm back home on my heroic bed." Alfred informed him in a cheerful voice and he stretched his left arm for a moment. "So, Ivan want to have phone xes? It is still $5.05 for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes, da. Can you moan and so on this time? It is best to masturbate."

"Alright, I'll start making all heroically sexy sounds in thirty seconds." Alfred commented calmly, he did a peace sign, switched ears for his cell phone, and placed his right hand underneath the blue sweatpants.

'First time masturbating when I'm on my cell phone.' Alfred briefly thought before he did anything.

"Ngh, Ivan." Alfred moaned lewdly as he begun stroking himself.

"Moan for me louder my dear sunflower." Ivan said gently as he moved his hand beneath the boxers.

"Ah, Ivan! I need you so much." Alfred loudly as he rubbed himself faster and his legs were close together. "Ngh, Feels so good."

Ivan's violet eyes were looking at the large photo of Alfred hanging up on his bedroom wall, he had scanned the photo the teen had sent him last year, and made a large copy of it. The photo was not sexual. Alfred was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and his white teeth were showing clearly as he smiled brightly. Ivan thought it was a rather lovely photo full of innocence and he stared at it while stroking himself harder.

"Whimper and beg for me, Alfred." Ivan whispered softly as he rubbed himself faster while looking at the hanging photo of Alfred.

"Please Ivan I need you." Alfred whimpered as he slowed his hand down and begun teasing the tip. Ivan bit down on his lip to keep himself from moaning for the teen sounded so needy, helpless, and vulnerable.

"Please let me come, Ivan." Alfred begged as he used his left hand to put the cell phone on speaker phone, pulled his sweatpants off, and opened up his legs. "Mini Alfred is throbbing and wants to release its juices."

Ivan was struggling to keep himself from moaning and his lip was bleeding from the effort.

"It hurts so much holding back." Alfred whimpered, his blue eyes closed, and head on the big pillow.

"Moan and cry." Ivan managed to tell him and he bit down on his lip again.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan!" Alfred moaned loudly as he moved his left hand and cupped himself while moving his right hand up & down at a teasing pace.

"I need you so much." Alfred cried out while pinching his tip, those legs completely spread, and he never went all out when it came to touching himself.

"Alfred take a photo of your cock." Ivan said slowly as he pinched the tip to keep himself from coming.

"Alright." Alfred moaned out, his blue eyes were half-lidded, he was still pinching his tip, and took a photo after a moment sent it to Ivan.

"Take it as you release yourself." Ivan told him and he was panting heavily for it was difficult holding on.

"Ivan!" Alfred cried out as he stroked himself with his right hand, he took a photo of his lower area with his cell phone, and sent it to the Russian man.

Alfred's face was flushed, he was panting, his body felt spent, heart racing, and breathing heavily.

"I'll send you the payment in the mail. Talk to you tomorrow." Ivan said to teen. His voice was husky, Russian accent very active, and he was able to keep himself from coming with some difficulty.

"Okay." Alfred managed to say, he was still recovering from climaxing, and hit end. After ending the call with Ivan that was when Alfred realized he just sent the Russian a couple of photo in the heat of the moment. The teen decided to look at the photo's he had sent Ivan, his blue eyes went wide in shock, and he groaned loudly.

"Damn. I lost control of my senses and stuff. I should have kept my sweatpants throughout the entire thing, but no I had to take them off and open up my legs. I was not faking my moans, whimpers, or anything at all." Alfred muttered to himself and he closed his blue eyes. "At least it's just my lower area and not my entire body. At least Ivan lives all the way in Russia."

The blond haired teen swiftly deleted those photos from his cell phone, he took the blanket off of his bed, and wiped his hands off on the blanket.

"Now I have to clean up this mess." Alfred said out loud and he sighed heavily. "Got to clean my blanket and myself. At least it didn't get on my sweatpants or shirt."

Meanwhile in Russia.

"My beautiful Alfred." Ivan moaned lewdly as he looked at the photo of Alfred's manhood, those legs spread out, and the aftermath of the teen's climax showing on the cock & legs. The Russian man came and he was breathing heavily. His cheeks were flushed, violet eyes half-lidded, and he licked the blood off of his lips.

"I'll send these photos to my email address and afterwards delete the photos off of my cell phone." Ivan commented as he got off of his bed and smiled to himself.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **


	15. What The Bloody Hell Is My Fault

_**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**_

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred took a shower and dried himself off. He decided to wear boxers instead of going without underwear, blue sweat pants, a short sleeve tie dyed shirt, and the blond haired teen looked at himself in the mirror.

"It's not like I killed someone or stole anything." Alfred stated firmly to himself, nodded his head, and held his head up high. "I'm still an epic hero."

Alfred decided to get a water balloon, filled it up at the kitchen sink, and hummed cheerfully. The fifteen year old decided to pay Arthur Kirkland a visit and he was holding a water balloon.

"Arthur, It is all your fault." Alfred commented as he tossed the water balloon directly up.

"What the bloody hell is my fault?" Arthur asked in a confused voice and watched as the water balloon came back down hitting Alfred on the top of his head.

'My subconscious might have been annoyed by what Arthur had told me on how sexting is illegal for minors and decided to be a rebel.' Alfred thought as he looked at older blond haired man and mentally sighed. 'In the end it's not really Arthur's fault. After all he wasn't there when I was touching myself, making those sounds, and all that…I forget did Ivan ask me to take a photo or not? It doesn't matter for what has been done has been done.'

"Everything and nothing, Officer Kirkland." Alfred stated calmly, his blond hair was wet, and he crossed his arms. "For example it's your fault for what happened to me and stuff."

'Best not to tell Arthur or anyone about what I did…Got to puff out my heroic cheeks and keep myself from telling on myself to him. I'm using my epic cheek puffing skill to keep myself from speaking!' Alfred thought as puffed out his cheeks and stared at Arthur with narrowed blue eyes. 'I won't let him use his cop-skills on me and get me to spill about what I did that is considered illegal by the law. I didn't do anything that would hurt other people.'

"You getting hit with that water balloon is your own fault for tossing it up. What did you think it would go to the right or left when you tossed it directly up?" Arthur informed him and he sighed heavily while looking at the teen. "You do what gravity is right?"

"Yeah, but I try to ignore it." Alfred said calmly to the older man and rolled his blue eyes. "I was just kidding on the whole I blaming the water balloon hitting me."

Arthur looked at the tie dye shirt Alfred had on along with those blue sweatpants.

"You should be glad there are no fashion police around here, Alfred."

"Blue sweatpants go with any kind of shirt because it is blue. Blue goes with any shirt, okay." Alfred stated firmly and he held his head up high. "Besides I'm planning to go jogging to McDonalds and getting something to eat there for dinner."

"It is getting pretty late, Alfred." Arthur said to him in a concerned voice.

"I'll be okay, Officer Kirkland. Besides I'm armed with a pen and I do not have a cold. Plus McDonalds is only a mile away and I'm not going into a dark alley." Alfred commented cheerfully as he walked away from him. Arthur frowned to himself, he sighed heavily, and shook his head before going back inside.

'I'll go undercover and follow him so I won't be here worrying.' Arthur thought as he walked inside of his home. 'Honestly, Alfred it is getting late the sun is already going down and you have no time management skills.'

'Wallet, check. Pen, check. Cell phone, check.' Alfred thought as he checked his pockets and smiled brightly to himself. 'Time to jog to the awesome and epic McDonalds.'

The blond haired teen did a little stretch, two quick jumping jacks, and he did a peace sign before jogging.

Arthur came out of his house wearing a green wig that goes to the nape of his neck, three small silver earrings on each ear, tattered black jeans, short sleeved dark green shirt, black boots, and he followed after the jogging blond haired teen.

Alfred pulled out his cell phone and pressed speed dial #7.

"Hey, Gil. Are you working at McDonalds tonight? I forget."

"Yeah, I'm working now and junk."

"Alright, Gilbert."

"I got to go now mom. I'm sorry about not calling you earlier. I'm a bad son and I'll make it up to you on Mother's Day." Gilbert said calmly as he watched his Boss starting to come towards him.

"I get it, Gil. Later." Alfred commented before ending the call, he snickered for a moment, and put his cell phone back.

"My mom called me and I couldn't ignore it because she's my mom." Gilbert lied as he looked his Boss in the face. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't just ignore it and my beloved mama is all the way in Germany."

"You are a good son for not ignoring your mama." Gilbert's Boss told him and he pulled out his cell phone. "I'm going to call my mama."

'Heh, Sucker.' Gilbert thought and he mentally smirked. 'Works like a dream every time because the Boss is a total mama's boy. The Boss won't be back for a good long time and I can slack off once again.'

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **


	16. That's High Road Robbery

**_I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Gilbert is German and he is 17 years old. He lives 2 miles away from Alfred. His part-time job is working at McDonalds and Gilbert's younger brother does not approve of it. _**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred made it to McDonalds and he had no idea that Arthur was following him.

"Hey, AG. I'll have the usual." Alfred commented causally as he looked at Gilbert and handed him the money.

"You are lazy, Alfred. Not bothering to say Awesome Gilbert." Gilbert scolded him and his arms were crossed in annoyance.

"Heh, I'm Awesome Alfred or AA for short. Just came up with it right now and you are more lazy than me, Gilbert."

"Heh, you are really ditzy tonight. AA stands for Alcoholics Anonymous. Silver's element thing is AG. Heh, I'm awesome for remembering that bit of information."

"I'll be Awesomely Attractive Alfred or AAA for short. Heh, I'm excellent and stuff while you are just Silver." Alfred said smugly and he grinned widely. "How do you like those apples, Gil?"

Gilbert handed Alfred the food and silently sulked for a moment.

"I would throw those apples at your head, Alfred." Gilbert stated loudly to the snickering blond haired teen.

"Heh, Too bad there are not really any apples here. I would hold up my pen and turn those apples into an apple on a pen before eating them." Alfred said cheerfully as he walked away with his food and sat down at a table. Arthur was hiding behind a tree waiting for the teen to walk out of McDonalds and he noticed no one was really around.

"This place is empty most of the time." Gilbert commented calmly as he sat down by Alfred and stole a couple of French fries. "My Boss is a mama's boy. All I really do is eat, text, talk, and pretend to clean."

"You stole some of my French fries." Alfred stated to the German and he decided to pull his fries closer to him. "Not cool, dude."

"It's payment for making me actually do something in this place. I was going to take a nap and kick back." Gilbert informed him.

"I'm upping the price by making it $20.00 per photo of Elizabeta and Roderich. You stole four awesome French fries from me and for that you must pay the ultimate price." Alfred told him and he watched as Gilbert gapped at him like a goldfish.

"What? That's high road robbery!" Gilbert said loudly, his eyes were wide, and he stared at the smirking blond haired teen. "Just for me eating four lousy French fries?"

"Or you could just pay me a twenty now and we forget about upping the price on those photos. Five dollars per French fry, babe. Take it or leave it." Alfred commented smugly and he was mentally laughing.

"Mein Gott. Are you insane, Alfred? Five dollars per French fry. Who would pay that for a mere fry?"

"Heh, Just kidding." Alfred said cheerfully and he winked at the German. "I totally got you."

"I'm hoping your precious McDonalds food prices will increase by a lot." Gilbert stated to the blue eyed teen. Alfred ignored him, he ate all of his food, and stretched out his arms before standing up.

"I'll be going now, Gilbert. It is $5.00 per photo not $20.00 on the two peeps you have a crush on. Later, Gil." Alfred told him before walking out of McDonalds. Arthur noticed the blond haired teen walking out and he made sure to remain unseen by Alfred.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **

**Silver is a metallic chemical element with the chemical symbol Ag**

**Alcoholics Anonymous (AA) is an international mutual aid movement declaring its "primary purpose is to stay sober and help other alcoholics achieve sobriety."**

**AAA, or Triple-A, may be a three-letter acronym or may just mean something that is high-quality, premier, or excellent.**

**Mein Gott is German for My God.**


	17. No Use In Worrying About It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Alfred made it home safe and sound. Arthur was relieved at that fact, he went inside of his house, and went to make himself a cup of soothing tea.

Alfred made his way upstairs to his bedroom and for about an hour tried to fall asleep. The fifteen year old teen decided to go downstairs to the kitchen and had a few cups of cola. He felt tired, but couldn't fall asleep for he was thinking about those photos and what if he got into trouble.

"I deleted them from my cell phone. I won't get into trouble and it is no use in worrying about it." Alfred stated firmly to himself and he harshly pinched his cheeks while shaking his head. "Not worth losing any sleep over it and I'm just over reacting about it."

The blond haired teen made his way back upstairs, he walked inside of his bedroom, and curled up like a kitten onto his bed.

"Tomorrow is a new day." Alfred muttered sleepily to himself and he closed his blue eyes. "Besides it's not like did anything really bad. It's just a photo and it doesn't hurt anyone because it's just a photo."

Alfred finally fell asleep, his cell phone by his pillow, and he was half-way covered up by the blanket.

"I'll hang up these three photos up on my bedroom wall, da." Ivan commented cheerfully and he smiled brightly to himself. "I'm happy that Alfred decided to really take those photos. I merely asked him while he was touching himself. It would have been alright if he had not taken them, but I'm very pleased that he did take those photos. No one else will ever see these photos. I shall think of these beautiful photos as a birthday gift from my sunflower, Alfred."

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **


	18. I Hope He Was Just Joking

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Alfred's Instant Message Name Is Hero**

_Matthew's Instant Message Name Is Maple_

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

**Hey, Maple. How are you doing?**

_I'm okay. I was feeding my goldfish and I'm planning to go out fishing._

**What would you do if I became President Of The United States Of America! Image me at the age of 36 being President ^_^ Image me being the youngest President ever ^_^ Heh, Heh. Can you image it, Maple?**

_…I'm thankful that I live in Canada…._

**What is that suppose-to mean Maple? I was just joking about the whole President thing after all I do not want to get grey hair so soon and I don't want to lose my heroic privacy ^_^**

_How was your day yesterday? _

**It was okay. Anyway Maple, Can someone born in the USA become a Prime Minister Of Canada? How old does someone have to be able to run to for Prime Minister Of Canada? Is only citizenship required to have in order to run for office in Canada? In the US a person who is not born on American soil can't become President. If only citizenship is required and stuff I'll somehow get it. Can you just picture me becoming Prime Minister Of Canada ^_^ Heh, Heh. Me being in charge of Canada ^_^ and making that Nation be talked about a whole lot more ^_^ **

_ I have to go, Alfred. I have to go pray...and say grace because I forgot to do that before I ate my pancakes..._

The blond haired American teen snickered and he has a feeling that he has scared Mattie, but it served him right for being all 'I'm thankful that I live in Canada' and to be honest Alfred did know a little bit of information such as a person does not have to be born in Canada to become Prime Minister.

"I'll have some pancakes with maple syrup for breakfast today." Alfred commented cheerfully to himself, he smiled brightly, and laughed loudly. "I wonder if Mattie took me seriously on the whole Prime Minister Of Canada. Seriously, I would not ever run to become President or a Prime Minister. Too bad I can't see his face."

In Canada a certain Canadian by the name of Matthew wished that people wanting to become Prime Minister Of Canada had to be born in Canada and he hoped that Alfred was just trying to scare him.

"I hope he was just joking." Matthew muttered to himself and he shivered. "I really hope Alfred was just joking. I can't tell if he was joking or not for I can't hear his voice. I can only see his message."

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel (^_^) **


	19. I Can't Move

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for you reviewing and stuff. Warning Ivan's younger sibling...**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Alfred poured a massive amount of maple syrup on his pancakes and ate them before calling up the Russian.

"Happy birthday, Ivan!"

"Thank you for wishing me a happy birthday."

"Morbid peeps say that with every birthday a person is getting closer to dying."

"That holds some truth, Sunflower. The truth is anyone can die at any moment."

"Anyway, Happy birthday and I hope it will be epic for you."

"I'm planning to go into hiding today. I'm gathering some items up and I will be heading to a safe location."

"Huh?"

"One of my siblings is rather….Mmm, It is complex and rather disturbing. Anyway, I'll call you later when it is safe for us to talk."

"I wish you good luck with escaping."

Ivan was rolling up his photos of Alfred, he put them inside of his suitcase, and zipped it up. The Russian glanced down at his cell phone and decided to put on his disguise. A blond wig that goes to his hips tied back with a dark pink ribbon, a long black dress, black socks, and black combat boots. Ivan wrapped a purple scarf around his neck and picked up his suitcase.

"Big brother, Happy birthday!"

Ivan's violet eyes went wide in horror, he was tackled by his younger brother, and fell on top of his suitcase. The wig fell off of Ivan's head.

'I can't let my little brother find out about my sunflower.' Ivan briefly thought and he felt thankful that those photos of Alfred were inside of his suitcase. 'It would be very bad if he saw those photos of Alfred.'

"Did you miss me, Big brother?"

"I'm not sure."

"Let's get married."

"Nyet, We are siblings and there is a law against family marrying each other."

"I'm still working on changing that silly little law."

"Same sex people can't get married. So we can't get married, little brother."

"I'm working on changing that big brother."

"Most people in Russia do not support same sex people getting married."

"Anyone who disagrees about you and I getting married…I will murder them and their family members along with the family pet, da. My mafia members will support our marriage. I asked them to raise their hands if they support a marriage between you and me. No one disagreed with my idea, big brother. I'm sure your mafia members would agree to our marriage too."

Ivan couldn't move from his suitcase for what if his younger brother got curious about it and looked inside to find those photos of Alfred. He does not want his beloved sunflower killed by his creepy, obsessed, and completely insane little brother.

"I love you, big brother."

'I can't move for then he would see my suitcase.' Ivan thought as he looked at his younger sibling. 'Why can't I have a normal little brother?'

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel. I have gender bent Natalia/Natasha and I'm trying to come up with a Male Name…Ivan has a younger brother instead of a younger sister in this FanFic. **

**Nyet is Russian for No**


	20. What Else Do You Want From Me

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Arthur looked at the meowing kittens, he raised an eyebrow, and sighed while shaking his head at them.

"I gave you food and water. Not to mention quite a few toys. What else do you want from me?"

Then there was loud knocking on his door and he shook his head at the kittens before answering it.

"I bet you are having some trouble, Officer Kirkland." Alfred commented in calmly, a grin on his lips, and head tilted to the side. "Can I come in and give you some of my heroically helpful service?"

"I gave them everything those kittens need to live and I set up a litter box yesterday. I have no idea what else Blue and Green want from me."

"You are a heartless man, Arthur."

"How am I bloody heartless?"

"They are just little kittens. They are like babies. You are withholding gentle hugs from them. Blue and Green are crying for you to give them some love." Alfred stated firmly and he carefully picked up the kittens while giving Arthur a look. "Now give these babies some pets or I'll forever call you, Officer Heartless. I mean it."

Arthur looked at the blond haired teen and then at the meowing kittens. He begun to pet them, Alfred was grinning at him, and that went on for twenty minutes.

"They peed on my awesome shirt." Alfred informed the green eyed man as he placed the kittens down while having his nose winkled and the blue eyed teen took off his shirt. "I'm going to use your sink, Arthur."

Alfred washed his hands and dried them off with the hanging hand-towel.

"Officer Kirkland, Make sure to give those kittens plenty of pets and love because every living creature needs to be loved." Alfred said cheerfully to him and he had a plan to sneakily get his revenge. The blond haired teen smiled brightly as he hugged Arthur. The older man gently placed his knee between Alfred's legs and watched as those cheeks turned red.

"That was for hugging me when you had been peed on." Arthur commented to him causally, but really it was a lie and he had just wanted to have his knee between those legs. Alfred pulled away from him, his cheeks were burning in embarrassment, and he crossed his arms.

"It was your kittens that peed on me, Officer Kirkland. I didn't ask for them to pee on me and besides you're their owner so take responsibly for them. You are their parent and they are your little babies." Alfred stated firmly and he puffed out his cheeks. "Anyway, Have a nice day."

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**


	21. My Beloved Cat

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. It's alright if the review is in a different language because I can use Google to translate it.**

**Warning Very Long Personal Note **

**On August 9 2011 3:30PM my cat Scooter died she was 10 years old and it was like losing a best friend. She died about a couple of hours or so after I posted up Chapter 20. **

**Scooter had grey & white fur (Her fur was short), had the cutest little nose (white, pink, and grey), and her eyes were yellowish. **

**I knew her since she was a baby kitten. I still recall the day my dad brought her home from his work place it was in the year 2001, she had been the only survivor from a raccoon attack, and she was so little that we had to feed her & make her go potty by using a wet wash cloth. **

**My mom has the weekends off from her work. My mom took Scooter to the vet August 6 2011, the vet did some tests on her, and it cost 235.00 dollars. ****The vet said the problem was either Scooter's kidneys or it's her thyroid and to go come back on August 13 2011 for further testing and the vet gave Scooter a shot to give her fluids. Scooter had been prescribed a small bag of cat food and some liquid vitamin medicine. **

**I gave her the medicine just like it said on the bottle twice a day and put out some of the cat food. I gave her pets, carefully hugged her, silently hoping that she would make it, and everything would be alright. **

**However in the end on August 9 2011 3:30PM she died on my parent's bathroom floor. She was still alive at 3:20PM when she had hissed out loud , I gave her a pet on the head, and told her 'Love you Scooter' before going to the back bathroom to use the toilet. I decided to check up on her at 3:30PM and discovered she was no longer breathing that she was gone. ****I started sobbing & holding myself while having my blue eyes closed and thoughts running through my mind. **

**My cat is gone, she is not coming back, I won't be able to see her ever again, I won't be able to talk to her, I won't be able to hold her in my arms, I'll never see her again, I won't be able to give her pet's, my beloved cat Scooter that I have known since she was a baby kitten is no longer alive, and I knew her for 10 years. My eyes were brurning, I was crying, and my heart hurt like hell.**

**I was home alone. My dad was still at work, my sister at her army thing that lasts for about twenty days, my mom is in the army & she was at work in another state, and my uncle was at work. I was the only person there.**

**At 3:35PM when my dad got off work that was when I called him up, I could only managed to tell hom 'Scooter is gone', and he said that he would be home as soon as possible. My mom called me up (After my dad called her and told her what had happened) and comforted me with her words (It only worked slightly..). After talking to my mom I hugged my cat Tiger (She is about 11 years old) and held her in my arms while tears kept on falling from my eyes.**

**It was sprinkling slightly when I went outside to cut some roses and flowers. I started digging a hole in the backyard under the large tree, my dad came home, and said to me 'You didn't have to dig that's my job'. So he made the hole larger and I placed some roses & flowers inside of it. I went to my parent's bathroom and picked Scooter up with plastic bags to carry her outside. **

**I gently placed her inside of the hole and added the remaining roses & flowers. My dad put the dirt back on her while I went out front to get some more roses & flowers and I decided to cut a little piece of cactus from the potted cactus. **

**I have three cats at home Tiger, Iris, and Blue. Tiger is about 11 years old and appears to be completely healthy. Iris is about 3 years old and Blue is about 2 years old. **

**End Of Long Personal Note **

**Sorry about the long personal note, but had to get that off of my chest and stuff.**

**_To Get Money_**

**_By waterrain_**

Heracles was walking to the kitchen when he found one of his cats laying on the floor the tail was not moving and the cat was Tabby.

"Tabby." Heracles said as he bent down, his hand touching the stomach area of the cat, and there was no movement. He bit down on his lip and tears fell down. "Oh, Tabby."

The Greek man sat on the kitchen tiles, he moved his hand, and looked at his beloved cat lying there. His Tabby was gone and there was no bring him back. Tabby had been a rather old cat, but he had seemed so happy and healthy. Heracles held himself and did not bottle up his sorrow over the loss of his precious cat.

Tears were rolling down his cheeks, eyes closed, and he was sobbing. Heracles released it all and after thirty minutes his tears stopped. His eyes were burning, heart was aching, and he stood up from the kitchen tiles.

The Greek man went outside to dig a large hole for Tabby and it did not take him a long time. He gathered up roses, flowers, and a piece of cactus. Heracles placed the roses in first before collecting his beloved cat and he used plastic bags to carry him.

"I love you, Tabby. You will be missed." Heracles whispered softly before gently placing his cat inside of the hole. He put the flowers on top of Tabby and started to place the dirt over him. The Greek man laid the piece of cactus on top of Tabby's grave.

"I wish that cats could live longer. It always hurts having to bury one of my beloved cats." Heracles said quietly as he looked up at the sky, tears slowly falling down his cheeks, and it started to rain. The Greek man stayed outside not caring it was pouring down rain and he sat down on the ground. His mind thinking of all the personal things he had told Tabby.

'I only told Tabby on how Sadik had raped me. I was eleven years old, Tabby was just a kitten when I told him about, and I had told my beloved kitten waiting for me know as soon as I had made it to my home. I had been sobbing as I told Tabby in broken whispers on what had happened to me and I was hugging my little Tabby as I described what had happened to me. He licked my tears, meowed softly, and looked up at me.' Heracles thought as he looked down and hands on the ground. 'Tabby was my first kitten. I had only one kitten when I was eleven years old and that kitten was Tabby. We had been through so much together Tabby and me.'

"Tabby, I miss you." Heracles whispered as he looked down. "Some people say all animals go to heaven. You were my very best friend and you were there for me when I needed you the most, Tabby. I believe you went to heaven and right now having fun with the other cats there."

Heracles stood up and he slowly made his way inside. The Greek man washed his hands, dried them, and sat down on the kitchen tile. The cats begun to gather around Heracles, meowing, and rubbing against him.

"You are all very dear and precious to me." Heracles said softly to his cats as he pet's them on the head, tears silently falling down his cheeks, and he was looking at his cats with watery eyes. "I wish that cats could live longer."

The cats licked Heracles on the arm, meowing, and rubbing against his legs & arms. The Greek man closed his eyes, laid down, and fell asleep. His cats were by his side curled up and they too fell asleep.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**


	22. Ever Heard Of Foreplay

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing and it is best to think of all the good times.**

** Ludwig is German and he is 16 years old. He lives 2 miles away from Alfred. His part-time job is as a waiter at a restaurant.**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

"Hey, Gilbert." Alfred commented causally as he leaned against the front door frame. "I decided to come over to your house today."

"Let's play the nervous game."

"You didn't even say hi or anything, Gil." The blond haired teen complained, his arms crossed, and an irritated expression on his face.

"Hey, Alfie. Let's play the nervous game."

"It will cost you ten dollars." Alfred stated to him. Gilbert rolled his eyes in annoyance and handed the blond ten dollars. They played rock-paper-scissors, Gilbert cackled loudly in victory, and the blond couldn't care any less that the German won the game.

"Lay down on the awesome carpet, Alfred. It's clean because my little bruder is such a neat freak."

"Okay."

"Are you nervous?"

"No."

Gilbert straddled his hips, a smirk on the German's lips as he looked down at the blond, and Alfred rolled his blue eyes.

"Are you nervous, Alfie?"

"No. I think you are really light and bony."

The German placed a hand on Alfred's neck, looked at those blue eyes, and silently sulked for that stubborn blond was not even a tiny bit nervous. Gilbert recalled what Francis had told him last night and smirked widely for that would certainly make the blue eyed American teen nervous as hell.

"Are you nervous now?" Gilbert asked smugly as he placed his hands under Alfred's shirt. "Nervous?"

Alfred's cheeks went red, he puffed out his flushed cheeks, and closed those blue eyes.

"As if I would feel nervous you half-witted loud mouthed albino German."

"Heh, You are in denial. How cute that you try to deny the fact you feel nervous."

Gilbert smirked as he rubbed Alfred's nipples, his knee between those slightly parted legs, and he started kissing the blond haired teen firmly on the neck. Alfred bit his lip to keep himself from moaning, but it really didn't work when the German begun moving his knee and a low moan escaped from the blond's lips for it was too much for him. The blue eyed teen felt as if his cheeks were on fire, his lower area felt funny from the rubbing that Gilbert did to him, and he looked up at the smirking German with nervous eyes.

"Gil, I-I-I feel nerv-"

"Bruder, What are you doing?" Ludwig asked in a confused voice as he looked at the scene. Alfred's cheeks were deeply flushed, he firmly shoved the older German off of him, and raced to the front door without saying a word.

"Damnit, Ludwig! He was about to say that he felt nervous! I was going to win, but no you just had to spoil it." Gilbert said loudly, his cheeks puffed out in annoyance, and arms crossed. "You couldn't wait a damn minute."

"You were playing the nervous game? Isn't that a bit childish."

"Ever heard of foreplay, Luddy? The nervous game is foreplay."

"What about your goal of getting Elizabeta and Roderich."

"That doesn't stop me from being with Francis and Antonio. Heh, We have tons of fun and we consider ourselves Best Friends With Awesomer Than Hell Benefits. I'm planning to seduce Elizabeta and Roderich…So far my efforts have not worked, but I'm sure that one day they will agree to be with me. After all I'm awesome and the most sexy person in the whole entire world!"

"Mein Gott, My bruder is a slut and he is very very vain."

"I'm not a slut. I'm just trying to collect an epic and awesome harem. A harem of females and males. You are still a little bitty virgin, Ludwig. So you are just jealous of my sex life." Gilbert stated in a serious voice, a smirk on his lips, and he cackled loudly. Ludwig sighed heavily and shook his head before walking out of his home while hoping that Gilbert will not get a sexually transmitted disease.

"Hey, Ludwig. Should I try to recruit Alfred into my awesome harem?" Gilbert asked out loud and then noticed his younger brother ditched him. "Ludwig! Where did you go! I'm way too awesome to be ditched by my little bruder!"

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**

**Bruder is German for Brother**

**Mein Gott is German for My God**


	23. Rubbing It In With Salt

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Thank you all for reviewing and it is best to think of all the good times. **

**Elizabeta is 17 years old, she is Hungarian, works part time at a hotel cleaning rooms with Roderich, and lives near Gilbert much to her annoyance. **

**Roderich is 17 years old, he is Austrian, works part time at a hotel cleaning rooms with Elizabeta, and lives near Gilbert much to his annoyance. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Alfred was a few houses away from Gilbert's when he noticed Elizabeta showing a chart to Roderich. The blond haired teen was curious about it and he walked towards them, but suddenly grabbed by his hips from behind. Elizabeta walked away to grab her weapon of choice for she was not going to bother using words with Gilbert.

"Hey, Alfie. You didn't finish your sentence." Gilbert whispered gleefully in his right ear.

"Gilbert please do release Alfred for the sight is rather dreadful and it is making me sick." Roderich commented calmly and he received a snicker from the German.

"Heck no. You little bitty pretty boy wussy." Gilbert said smugly, but then he was smacked with a frying pan and fell backwards releasing Alfred.

"Fuck that hurts!" Gilbert yelled loudly, his right cheek was hurting, and the back of his head was throbbing from that fall. Elizabeta raised up two frying pans and looked down at him. Alfred was standing by Roderich looking at the fallen German.

"Why do you use frying pans?"

"I would punch you, but I don't want to get my hands dirty."

"I recall back in Germany when we were about six years old you thought you were a boy-"

"You thought I was a boy too."

"That's not the issue! Why didn't your parents tell you that you are a girl? I have been wondering about that for years, Eliza."

"Because they didn't want to restrict me and wanted me to find out my gender on my own."

"That's really screwed up, Eliza. Your parents should have told you."

"It is none of your business, Gilbert."

"It is because of the awesome me that you found out you're a girl and that you can't grow a dick. You either have one or you don't have one."

"You always bring that up, Gilbert! Why can't you stop bringing it up?"

Elizabeta smacked him with her two frying pans, Gilbert yelled out, and he has a feeling she was pissed off for with him for making that comment. Alfred and Roderich decided to walk inside of Elizabeta's home to wait for her.

"Roderich, I think Gilbert has a death wish."

"Gilbert does not know when he shut his mouth and he lacks common sense along with manners. Elizabeta is rather sensitive about that subject and he had to keep on pushing his luck with her. I do not feel sorry for Gilbert. He just had to bring up that subject and upset her by reminding her of the past. She had really thought and believed herself to be a boy for six years. Her parents never telling her the truth and she had asked them a couple of times, but they told her to figure it out for herself. Alfred, Please make sure not to ask about her past."

Elizabeta walked inside of her home and left Gilbert laying out on the sidewalk. She sat down on the sofa sighing to herself, frying pans to her sides, and closed her eyes.

"Gilbert is an annoying asshole bringing up the past and rubbing it in with salt." Elizabeta informed them, she opened her eyes, and grinned widely at them as she told the two males. "I want to take some photos of the two of you together."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	24. What Is It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

"What happened to your neck, Alfred?" Arthur asked curiously as he looked at the teen's neck.

"An annoying Mosquito named E-German." Alfred informed him and he ignored Arthur's confused expression. "Anyway, Have you ever played a game called the Nervous Game?"

Arthur recalled the countless times he had played that game and how no one could ever make him feel nervous. He glanced at the curious blond haired teen, thought for a moment, and made the choice to play dumb.

"Alfred, What on earth is the Nervous Game?"

Alfred was not sure how to explain the game to Arthur and he really didn't want to explain it. The teen made the choice to lie.

"I'm not sure, Officer Kirkland. Some people were talking about it and stuff." Alfred lied as he closed his blue eyes and then opened them up. "A lousy mosquito decided to suck my blood. I named it E-German and killed it with my heroic hand of awesomeness."

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**


	25. Nikolai

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Warning Ivan's younger brother…The name I have picked is Nikolai ^_^ and thanks for the name suggestions. **

**Nikolai is 17 years old and wants his big brother in a Sexual Way. He is the leader of a powerful Belarus Mafia group and mainly lives in Belarus, but from time to time visits Ivan without calling ahead. Nikolai always violently murderes Ivan's lovers and he is always on the look out to see if his big brother decided to get a new lover. **

**The only person in the world that scares Ivan to the core is his little brother. He doesn't understand why Nikolai wants him in a Sexual Way and Ivan believes it is wrong for two silblings to be together in a Sexual Way. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Nikolai was on top of his big older brother, hands firmly gripped Ivan's wrists, and looked into those wide violet eyes.

"Big brother, I want you so badly. I want to touch you, plant kisses over your entire body, cover you with my love, and go inside of your beautiful body. I love you, big brother. I want to fuck you and make you completely mine, Ivan."

"You should go after a virgin, da. I'm a whore and no good. I shouldn't be loved by anyone. So please go and leave me alone, Nikolai."

"No, You are not a whore. Who called you one? Who said you shouldn't be loved, Ivan? Tell me so that I can kill the person along with said person's entire family."

Ivan sighed softly and wondered why his younger brother wanted him so badly. It is wrong, they are brothers, and raised together for the most part. Nikolai didn't care on how Ivan believed it to be wrong and he is determined to change his big brother's mind on the matter.

"Nikolai, If I got a sex change…Would you still want me?"

"Yes! Of course I would still want you, big brother. If you got a sex change then I would call you big sister! I would still want you and I'll still love you."

Ivan closed his violet eyes, sighed to himself, and tried to think of something.

"Little brother, I need you to do something for me."

"Anything for you my lovely, Ivan. You are my beloved one. You are my darling big brother, Ivan."

"Can you go out and buy some Vodka for me? I ran out of my precious alcohol. Vodka is my fuel and I need it so much, little brother"

Nikolai got off of Ivan, nodded his head, and he swiftly kissed his big brother on the lips before Ivan had a chance to cover those lovely lips from him.

"I'll be right back with all of the Vodka from the store. My beautiful big brother and we could drink Vodka together."

Ivan wiped his lips after Nikolai went out the door and he stood up while shaking his head. He put the wig on his head, grabbed his suitcase, and went out the backdoor to escape. The violet eyed Russian had lied about running out of Vodka and he just wanted his little brother gone. Ivan plans to call Alfred after getting himself to a safe location.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**


	26. A Question

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Alfred decided to go back his house and take a nap. He yawned, stretched his arms, and curled up in a ball before closing those blue eyes. After a minute his cell phone ringed and Alfred mentally groaned.

"Hello."

"Alfred, I have made it to a safe location."

"So you are all safe and sound, Ivan."

"Yes. My younger brother will not find me here."

"Huh? Why are you trying get away from your brother?"

Ivan decided against telling him about Nikolai for it is best to keep his Alfred in the dark on that subject. The violet eyed Russian shivered and he hoped his insane little brother does not find him along with hoping that Nikolai will never ever finds out about Alfred.

After all Nikolai is very possessive and would kill Alfred if he knew about the teen having phone sex with his beloved big brother, Ivan. Nikolai would have his Mafia members find out Alfred's location and to be honest Ivan really doesn't want to think about what would happen to his sunflower.

"Do you have any siblings, Alfred?"

"No."

"Alfred, How much will you charge me for ten minutes of phone sex?"

"I'll let it be free this time since it's your birthday, Ivan. I'll start talking sexy in thiry seconds."

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my Fuel.**


	27. I Only Want You

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

"Ivan, what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing something odd."

"Pretend I'm stripping it off for you, babe."

"Your hands are warm and kind."

"Touch yourself and pretend I'm rubbing my heroic hands against your length."

Ivan's cheeks were flushed, he heard loud knocking on the door, and had a bad feeling about it. It is best to be safe than sorry at times.

"I have to go now, Sunflower."

The Russian ended the call and he hoped it was the police not his younger brother, but it was more than likely not the police and placed his cell phone inside of his underwear. Ivan sighed heavily for the phone sex barely lasted a minute and he closed his violet eyes thinking why is his luck so terrible.

"Big brother, I finally found you." Nikolai said calmly as he pounced on Ivan. He wrapped his arms around his older brother and the grip was tight. "I'm good at finding you. It is useless to try and hide from me."

"Nikolai, If I agree to have sex…with you…Will you leave me alone?" Ivan asked quietly and he opened his eyes to look at him. "Would you leave me alone?"

"Yes." Nikolai lied as he looked into those beautiful violet eyes and released his older brother from the tight hug.

"I do not believe you, Nikolai. I can tell when you are lying." Ivan commented calmly, he tilted his head, and sighed. "I do not want to have sex with you. You are my sibling and it is wrong, da. You should find a nice man or woman to have sex with instead of trying to have sex with me. We are brothers, Nik-"

Nikolai pushed his big brother against the wall, a knee between Ivan's legs, and hands firmly on Ivan's wrists. He stared at those wide violet eyes and after a moment decided to speak.

"I don't care, Big brother. We are both males, da. If we have sex there will be no baby since we are both males. I want you, Ivan. I only want you. I don't want anyone else. Stop being stubborn and just say yes to me, Big brother." Nikolai stated firmly and he released Ivan. "Why can't you understand? I want only you, Big brother. I'm growing impatient with you. You don't understand how much I desire you, Ivan! I want to make you mine, Big Brother!"

Ivan raced away from him and his entire body felt cold as ice. Nikolai raced after his big brother. Ivan had no idea that when his younger brother had pressed a knee between his legs that his cell phone had called up Alfred.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	28. Let Go

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Side Note Ivan & Nikolai are speaking in Russian so Alfred has no idea what he is overhearing ^_^**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Ivan made his way to Belarus by stealing a helicopter, he landed on Belarus soil, the blond wig with a dark pink ribbon fell off of his head, and noticed a Belarusian police officer looking at him with wide eyes.

"Arrest me. You must arrest me before my insane little brother arrives." Ivan stated calmly and his suitcase was to the right of him. He was still wearing the long black dress, black socks, black combat boots, and purple scarf around his neck. The Belarusian police officer turned pale and he started to back away with his hands held out.

"Y-y-y-y-you are Mister Nikolai's big brother."

"Arrest me." Ivan informed him and he grabbed the police officer by the shoulders. "Arrest me now."

"I-I-I can't arrest you for Mister Nikolai would kill me. My pretty wife, my two adorable children, and my very loyal puppy. Not to mention my secret male lover."

Ivan wrapped his arms around the police's neck, looked into those frighten eyes, and smiled innocently.

"Please arrest me, Comrade Police officer." Ivan whispered softly and his violet eyes were half-lidded as he looked at the Belarusian police officer. "I beg of you please arrest me for I'm a very naughty person. I should be in jail for life, da."

"I-I-I can't arrest you for your little brother would k-k-k-kill me. Plus my wife, children, puppy, and secret male lover." The police officer stuttered, his cheeks were flushed for Ivan was so close, and he found Ivan to be very very attractive. Those pretty violet eyes, slightly parted lips, soft arms, and the poor police officer was losing air for Nikolai's beautiful big brother was slowly choking him with those strong arms while smiling cheerfully at the Belarusian police officer.

"If not I will kill you here and now, Comrade Police Officer." Ivan commented innocently and he tilted his head. "Your choice mister officer, da. I will kill you if you do not arrest me right now."

However before anything could occur that was when Nikolai arrived, he was not happy, and his eyes were focused on the gasping Belarusian police officer.

"Let go of my beautiful Ivan! If not there will be hell to pay!"

Nikolai didn't care that the Belarusian police officer was the one actually being choked.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Any idea's on what to name the male Belarusian police officer?**


	29. Something With Drama In It

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**_Pretend it is in Russian_**** ^_^**

_"Alfred writing on a sheet of paper"_

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

The blond haired fifteen year old America teen was confused as hell for he had answered his cell phone and for some reason someone was speaking in Russian. The voice speaking sounded a bit pissed off and to be honest the only words Alfred understood in Russian happens to be 'Yes' & 'No'.

**_"I don't care, Big brother. We are both males, da. If we have sex there will be no baby since we are both males. I want you, Ivan. I only want you. I don't want anyone else. Stop being stubborn and just say yes to me, Big brother. Why can't you understand? I want only you, Big brother. I'm growing impatient with you. You don't understand how much I desire you, Ivan! I want to make you mine, Big Brother!"_**

'Sounds like a dude is talking and stuff to Ivan. The only words I understand is da and Ivan's name is being used.' Alfred thought as he listened to voice and it sounded slightly similar to Ivan's voice for some reason. 'Could this dude be Ivan's younger brother? I guess Ivan was found or something by him.'

Alfred put his cell phone on speaker, he decided against talking, and didn't end the call. He can't understand what was said for it was not English, but seemed interesting and reminded him of when he watched Korean Dramas without the subtitles.

'I can totally make up what was said just like with the Korean Dramas and stuff.' Alfred thought as he grinned widely to himself and tilted his head to the left side. 'Now what should the story line be…Something with drama in it.'

The American teen grabbed a clean sheet of paper, a black ink pen, and currently no one was speaking at the moment.

_"Why are you avoiding me? We are brothers, yes. You and I should spend your birthday together. Don't you see, Ivan? We are family. We should celebrate your birthday together and be happy. It would be wonderful, yes. We could watch movies about the mafia and eat popcorn. I want us to watch movies together, Ivan! I want us to eat popcorn!" said Ivan's younger brother loudly in a pissed off voice as Ivan walked away from him in a smooth and elegant manner._

Alfred smiled brightly and looked down at the piece of paper with a proud expression at his handy work. He wished that he could understand Russian, but he can still write and put down what he thinks is being said.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	30. What The Heck

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**_Pretend it is in Russian_**** ^_^**

_"Alfred writing on a sheet of paper"_

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

_**"Arrest me. You must arrest me before my insane little brother arrives."**_

_"Help me. I need help finding the perfect mafia movie and most amazing popcorn." Said Ivan in a voice full of despair._

_**"Y-y-y-y-you are Mister Nikolai's big brother."**_

'Who the heck is talking now?' Alfred wondered before rolling his blue eyes and decided that the one talking can be the party planner or something.

_"Y-Y-Y-You need my help for your own birthday party." Said the stuttering party planner. _

_**"Arrest me. Arrest me now."**_

_"Help me. Help me now." Said Ivan in a firm voice and his serious eyes were looking at the party planner._

_**"I-I-I can't arrest you for Mister Nikolai would kill me. My pretty wife, my two adorable children, and my very loyal puppy. Not to mention my secret male lover."**_

_"I-It's so sudden and something Nikolai enjoys a certain kind of popcorn. I do not want to be responsible for ruining your party. Not to mention the one you will have with your brother." stutttered the poor party planner._

'I think Nikolai might be Ivan's younger brother.' Alfred thought and he tilted his head to the side. 'It doesn't matter if it's true or not. At least I have a name to use for Ivan's younger brother.'

_**"Please arrest me, Comrade Police officer. I beg of you please arrest me for I'm a very naughty person. I should be in jail for life, da."**_

_"Help me with the party Comrade Party Planner. I want to celebrate my birthday with my brother. It has been five years since I celebrated my birthday with him, yes." said Ivan in a pleading voice and looking like a kitten wanting milk._

_**"I-I-I can't arrest you for your little brother would k-k-k-kill me. Plus my wife, children, puppy, and secret male lover." **_

_"I-I-I can't help for I too have a sibling and have not celebrated my birthday with him. I'm unsure have to make it up to my beloved brother." said the party planner and he looked down at himself._

_**"If not I will kill you here and now, Comrade Police Officer. Your choice mister officer, da. I will kill you-"**_

Feliks opened up Alfred's bedroom, ran to the cell phone, and hit end on it. Elizabeta was standing by the door and she was confused. Alfred blinked his blue eyes before opening his mouth.

"What the heck was that for Feliks?" Alfred asked loudly, his arms crossed, and he looked at the Polish teen.

**Please Review and Thank You. Any guesses as to why Feliks decided to hit end on Alfred's cell phone?**


	31. Feliks, Are You Okay

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. _Pretend it's in Russian._**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

"Like why did the pitcher not like caves?" Feliks asked in a ditzy voice, he was smiling brightly, and held Alfred's cell phone before cheerfully tossing it back. "He was like totally afraid of bats."

Alfred sighed heavily as he caught his cell phone and Elizabeta rolled her eyes for the Polish teen got that from the air head popsicle he had ate a few minutes before entering Alfred's home.

"Now I can get out of these ugly sweat pants." Feliks commented as he pulled down his sweat pants to reveal a dark pink mini skirt. "And out of this lame shirt."

Feliks pulled his shirt off and under it was a short sleeve pale pink shirt with a red heart in the middle. Alfred snickered, he was no longer upset with Feliks, and who could really stay upset with that Polish teen. Elizabeta placed down her purse and sat down on Alfred's bed.

"All cell phones go into my fashionable purse." Feliks informed them while placing his 'Fashionable' purse next to Elizabeta's purse and he raised his arms up towards the ceiling. "Remember celly's are to be on silent."

"Feliks, You forgot to shave your arm pits." Alfred and Elizabeta commented at the same time.

"Damnit all." Feliks muttered bitterly as he looked at his arm pits and silently sulked before saying calmly to the blond haired teen. "Hey, Alfire do you like have a razor or something so that I can get rid of my lame arm pit hair. It totally sucks that I have to keep on shaving while you don't have to shave, Alfie. You don't have to shave your legs because your hair leg is so not visible and stuff. Plus you barely even grow arm pit hair. I have to shave, wax, and work for it while you don't have to Alfie. I'm like so jealous of you at times."

Alfred's cheeks were flushed, he stood up, placed his cell phone down, and walked out of his bedroom. Elizabeta sighed to herself and went after the sulking American teen. Feliks laid back on Alfred's bed, answered the American's cell phone, and his eyes were closed.

**_"Big brother, Your nipples are so hard." _**

Feliks clicked end and wondered why Alfred was upset with him. The cell phone ringed again, he answered it, and mentally sighed.

**_"This is wrong, Nikolai. We are brothers."_**

'Sounds like the same dude threating to kill someone and stuff, but he sounds as if he is drugged now or something. Alfred was listening to this dude on speaker phone until I ended the call because that dude was threating to kill someone and it is best not to know about a crime happening. I don't think Alfred understands Russian...' Feliks briefly thought**_. _**The Polish teen hit end again and his eyes still closed. The cell phone ringed, Feliks hit talk, and he listened for a moment before ending it.

**_"I don't care, Ivan."_**

Feliks yawned to himself and felt thankful not to be Russian for it appears these two Russians dudes are into incest. Alfred's cell phone ringed, he hit talk, and to be honest Feliks was feeling annoyed.

**_"Please don't do this little brother. It's wrong and-"_**

The Polish teen opened his eyes and decided to take out Alfred's cell phone battery for it was getting really annoying. Answering, hearing Russians that are into incest, and hitting end after listening for a moment.

"Why is Alfred getting phone calls from Russians into incest?" Feliks wondered out loud and he stretched for a minute before getting off of the American's bed. "I want to have some brain bleach. I wish that I did not understand Russian. I'll have to borrow some Ice Cream from Alfred's freezer and try to forget what I overheard on his cell phone."

'Maybe it was two Russians doing some sort of kinky role playing thing? Maybe they really were brothers? Maybe the one talking slow was drugged & didn't want it, but his brother was all for it and went ahead with screwing him? Maybe one was into incest while the other one wasn't into incest?' Feliks thought and he mentally groaned. 'Damnit all. Lousy Russian mind games.'

"Feliks, Are you okay?" Alfred asked in a worried voice and the Polish teen looked at him.

"I hate Russians." Feliks stated flatly and he sat down on Alfred's bed. "Did you know the Russians are the ones that created Tetris? Everyone knows that game is annoying...Not to mention evil."

Elizabeta walked inside holding a bowl of popcorn, Alfred rolled his eyes at the Polish teen, and Feliks pulled out a DVD from his purse.

"Anyway, Let's watch the Star Trek movie that came out in the year 2009." Feliks said cheerfully as he placed it inside of Alfred's DVD player. "Hey, Alfie and Eliza. How many times have we watched this movie? I think this will be the one hundredth time."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	32. You Like Threw Popcorn Too, Alfie

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I want to thank you all of you for reviewing my FanFic. **

**Reviews really do make my day/night ^_^ It helps me to carry on. **

**Side Note If you want to find out what happened with Ivan & Nikolai, the Ivan running from his brother scene & everything that happened to him (Trying to be arrested by a Russian police officer), how they acquired separate helicopters, the poor Belarusian Police Officer that should have stayed home, and all of the stuff that went down.**

**Well, I'm planning to make a FanFic about it (The plot bunnies are at work and no idea about the length of it…Not sure how long it will take to type up the first chapter…All I know is the title & plot of it…) and the title will be **SR From Nikolai (Guess what the SR stands for)**…Basically how Ivan goes from being in Russia (At his 'Safe Location' from Nikolai) to Belarus (Trying to get arrested and some other stuff occurring) to Alaska and going through a couple of other States. In the end somehow making it to the state where his beloved sunflower (Alfred Jones) lives in (The FanFic ends when he arrives in Alfred's state) ^_^ What do you peeps think of the title & plot of it? I'm trying to come up with a summary for it...(The reason why I'm planning to make this FanFic is so that Ivan & Alfred can meet face to face faster in 'To Get Money')**

**By the way in To Get Money Ivan will be meeting Alfred face to face pretty soon (More than likely 3 or 4 chapters from now ^_^)**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

"Hey, You guys owe me a dollar for throwing popcorn at my Tv." Alfred commented causally to them after the movie ended and his arms were crossed.

"You like threw popcorn too, Alfie." Feliks stated calmly, he crossed his arms, and gave the American teen a look. "I stopped you from throwing your cola drink at your Tv screen and stuff. So Eliza should like pay a dollar while I don't pay anything since I saved your Tv the fate of being murdered, Alfie."

"You threw the most popcorn, Alfred." Elizabeta said as she stood up and took the Star Trek (2009) DVD out of the player. "Feliks, You can be pretty underhanded at times. Remember I kept you from throwing your purse at the TV screen, Feliks. So I shouldn't pay anything…In fact I should be paid by you and Alfred."

Alfred snickered and tilted his head at them.

"I was just joking on the whole paying me a dollar." Alfred informed them. Elizabeta and Feliks looked at each other.

"Eliza, You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I believe I'm thinking what you are thinking of Feliks…Get Alfred for tricking us and turning against each other by making him cross-dress."

Feliks grinned widely before tackling Alfred and hand-cuffed to the bed. The hand-cuffs had been taped to the underside of Feliks skirt.

"l'll be right back, Alfie. I made sure to bring over an outfit for you to try on and it's like on the back of the sofa." Feliks commented cheerfully before walking out of the bedroom. Alfred silently sulked and Elizabeta looked at him.

"At least you won't be having your legs waxed, Alfred." Elizabeta said to him. "You'll only be wearing an outfit that Feliks brought along with him."

"Yeah, I can handle any kind of girlish outfit." Alfred told her in a calm voice and he held his head up high until Feliks walked inside with the outfit.

",But can you handle this outfit?" Feliks asked innocently as he held up the outfit. Alfred's cheeks were burning and Elizabeta was holding back a laugh for Alfred's expression was priceless. "I recall having Toris try on a similar outfit to this one…His cheeks were red just like your cheeks, Alfie."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	33. I Find Alfred Guilty Of Being

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I noticed for Chapter 32 of To Get Money that it had received 100 visitors. **

**Anyway, I have posted Chapter 1 of my fanfic '****SR From Nikolai'**.

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Elizabeta waited outside as Feliks dressed Alfred up into that outfit and she was humming to herself.

"You look so like naughty adorable, Alfie. Eliza you can like come in now and stuff." Feliks commented cheerfully, Alfred's cheeks were flushed, and he puffed out his cheeks in annoyance at that comment.

"I'm not adorable. Also I'm not naughty just ask Officer Kirkland and he'll tell you that I have not been arrested." Alfred informed the polish teen and he held his chin up high. "I'm not naughty at all, Feliks."

"You are naughty Alfred with tricking poor Eliza and me." Feliks said causally and he looked at the Hungarian teen. "Do you think Alfie is naughty?"

"I find Alfred guilty of being a naughty teenager." Elizabeta replied calmly and she crossed her arms. "I do not find the punishment of cross-dressing to be enough for his actions over the years."

"I agree, Eliza." Feliks stated as he looked at Alfred and crossed his arms. "Alfie, Truth or Dare."

"I'm not a chicken so I'll go with dare." Alfred commented firmly, his wrists were still hand-cuffed to the bed, and he looked at Feliks with determined eyes. "I'm not afraid. I will do whatever you dare happens to be Feliks."

"I dare you to go over to Officer Kirkland's door, knock on his door, and tell him these exact words…I'm a naughty boy and I need to be hand-cuffed by you, Officer Kirkland." Feliks said innocently and he smiled brightly at the blond haired American.

Alfred's blue eyes went wide, he gapped at Feliks, and his cheeks were burning. Elizabeta snickered into her hand while Feliks giggled for Alfred's expression was completely priceless.

"We are just joking, Alfred. You don't have to do that dare." Feliks and Elizabeta informed him.

"I'll do it since I made a promise to do whatever dare Feliks came up with and stuff. I'm going to go through with that dare." Alfred told them and Feliks took the handcuffs off of the American teen. The blue eyed American rubbed his wrists before walking out of his bedroom, went downstairs, and hurried over to Arthur's home.

"I can do this…" Alfred muttered to himself before knocking on Arthur's door.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	34. Say What Alfred

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**Quick Question What do you think Arthur will do to Alfred?**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Arthur Kirkland was sewing up a hole in his uniform when he heard loud knocking on the door, swiftly tossed it all onto his sofa, and raced towards the door for there must be something wrong for that knocking was very loud.

"I'm a naughty boy and I need to be hand-cuffed by you, Officer Kirkland." Alfred said in a hurry, his cheeks won't stop burning, and he tried to puff them out to make it stop. It didn't work and his cheeks were still flushed in embarrassment.

"Say what Alfred?" Arthur asked slowly and his green eyes were still wide in shock. His eyes silently looking Alfred's outfit over a couple of times.

The first thing he noticed was that blond haired American teen was wearing a very short black mini skirt which showed off half of those frilly white panties.

The next thing he noticed was those black high heeled shoes that gave the blue eyed teen some height and another was Alfred's lovely legs were completely exposed.

Then his eyes noticed that sleeveless white shirt that also showed off the teen's mid-drift, he could easily tell Alfred was wearing a bra for it was black, and showed through the white shirt.

He noticed a black collar around Alfred's neck and there was a silver bell on it. Arthur saw the teen was wearing a pair of cat ears on his head. He looked at Alfred's lips and noticed those lovely lips were glittering meaning the teen was wearing lip-gloss.

"I-I'm a naughty teenager and I need to be hand-cuffed by you, officer Kirkland." Alfred stuttered a little as he looked into Arthur's green eyes.

"I should clean out my ears for you can't be saying what I think you are saying. I should wash my eyes for I must be seeing things for you are wearing such an outfit." Arthur managed to say and he attempted to go back inside, but Alfred pressed himself against the older man and took a deep breath.

"I'm a naughty boy and I need to be hand-cuffed by you, Officer Kirkland." Alfred said slowly and his cheeks were back to normal. Arthur was walking backwards with the blond haired teen still holding onto him.

"I must be going insane." Arthur muttered to himself and he rubbed his forehead. "I must be insane."

"You're not insane, Arthur. I really am saying I'm a naughty-"

"I must be completely and utterly mad as a hatter."

"You're not mad as a hatter, Artie. I really am saying I'm a naughty boy and-"

"This can't be occurring."

"This is occurring, Officer Kirkland."

"It simply can't be occurring, Alfred."

",But it is occurring and I'm a naughty boy-"

Alfred had Arthur against a wall, looking at him with annoyed blue eyes, and he went on firmly while looking the police officer in the eyes.

"And I need to be hand-cuffed by you, Officer Kirkland." Alfred finished and he gave Arthur a look. "Seriously, You are not insane or mad as a hatter and you were hearing it correctly."

Arthur wrapped his arms around Alfred's hips, he looked at the fifteen year old boy, and swiftly had the teen's back against the wall.

"Alfred, Why on earth are you saying such things as being a naughty boy and needing to be hand-cuffed by me?" Arthur asked as he focused his eyes to look at Alfred's face not those fantastic looking legs. "Did someone put you up to this Alfred? Did someone dare you to wear such an outfit and say such words?"

The blond haired teen puffed out his cheeks, he was determined not to tell Arthur, and do his best to avoid Arthur's police skills of discovering things. After all he didn't want him to find out it was a dare for then Arthur would be all like 'You should not give into peer pressure' and so on. He didn't have to go through with the dare thing and his friends said they were just joking about it, but Alfred still went through with it.

"Is it such a crime to play dress-up, Officer Kirkland?" Alfred asked innocently, he wrapped his arms around Arthur's shoulders, and the teen's back was still against a wall. "Think of this as an early Halloween, Officer Kirkland. You get both a trick and a treat. Sweet, right? Officer Kirkland, May I please have something sweet from you?"

Arthur Kirkland's stared into those beautiful blue eyes, his arms still around Alfred's hips, and he could feel those arms still around his shoulder. The blond haired teen was smiling brightly, those blue eyes half-lidded, and looking only at him. Arthur pressed himself against him and his hands carefully held Alfred's wrists behind the teen's back. He looked into those now wide blue eyes, Alfred was against the wall with his wrists behind his back, and Arthur was pressed against him.

'Is he going to arrest now?' Alfred briefly thought as he stared into those green eyes. 'Am I going to jail or something?'

"Alfred, Are you trying to seduce me?"

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	35. In A World Of Confusion

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

"Alfred, Are you trying to seduce me?" Arthur asked as he looked into those blue eyes. Alfred's heart was racing, he couldn't look away from Arthur's green eyes, and unable to speak or some anything. The green eyed man kissed the fifteen year old boy on the lips and his tongue slipped passed Alfred's lips. The teen's eyes went wide in surprise, his mind went blank, and he didn't know what to do. Alfred thought that Arthur would arrest him, but instead the green eyed man is kissing him and he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

Arthur's left hand went to the blond's bottom feeling it, his knee was between Alfred's legs, and his right hand slipped inside of the blue eyed teen's panties briefly feeling the teen's length. Alfred moaned at the touch and the blond haired teen snapped out of it when Arthur's hand touched him there.

Everything was happening too fast and Alfred's head was spinning in a world of confusion. Why did Arthur kiss him? Does Arthur Kirkland love him? What the heck is going on? Why did Arthur touch him? Does Arthur think he is easy? Does Arthur think he is good looking? Did Arthur only love him for his looks? Was Arthur drunk or something?

"I got to go, Arthur." Alfred said as he firmly pushed the older man away from him, walked out the door, and the blond teen was still in shock of what had occurred so suddenly without any warning. Alfred made it to his front door and leaned against it. Arthur sighed heavily as he leaned against the wall, a hand on his forehead, and mentally groaned for he might have royally screwed things up with Alfred.

"Damn, What the bloody hell was I thinking doing that to Alfred…He is only fifteen years still just a kid… Not to mention he is very clueless. Plus I'm a police officer for crying out loud and…." Arthur muttered to himself and he closed his green eyes. "I shouldn't have kissed him. I shouldn't have touched him in such a way. I should have kept my hormones to myself. I should have resisted temptation, but bloody hell I'm not a saint or an angel for crying out loud and he was wearing such an outfit. Still no excuse for my actions and Alfred is more than likely confused as hell. It's my fault and I should have waited until he was at least seventeen years old before trying anything to him."

Alfred sat down against his front door, he placed a hand over his lip, and closed his blue eyes. Who would have thought his first kiss would be with a Police Officer and who would have thought his first kiss would be when he was wearing such an embarrassing outfit. Who would have thought the first time someone felt his bare manhood would be Arthur Kirkland.

Silent tears fell from Alfred's blue eyes, he bit down on his lip, and hugged himself.

"I wanted my first kiss to be special and all that. Well I felt butterfly's and stuff when he kissed me, but I wanted my first kiss to be after an epic and awesome date. Why did Arthur kiss me?" Alfred said to himself and he blinked away his tears. He firmly wiped his tear-stain cheeks, stood up, and took a deep breath. "It just doesn't matter anymore. I shouldn't be all emotional about it. Got to get over it and keep on smiling like normal. I bet Arthur is not being all emotional about it because he's an adult. Bet he kissed plenty of people and it doesn't matter to him cause he kissed so many people. Is it wrong that I wanted to be told three little words by somebody before being kissed? I'm a complete mess over a kiss and being felt up a bit...I wish that I was an adult..I bet if I was an adult then I would be able to handle without being so emotional."

Alfred walked inside of his home, a forced smile on his lips, and walked up to his bedroom. Feliks and Elizabeta asked what was wrong, but he didn't tell them and changed the topic to Star Trek The Original Series. A week went by Alfred stayed mainly inside of his home watching Star Trek The Original Series, Mafia Movies, Horror Films, and not bothering to go outside.

However on the eighth day he ran out of Ice Cream and that was when the blond fifteen year old haired teen walked outside. Alfred heard his cell phone ringing and it was an unknown number.

"Hello."

"Alfred, It is good to hear your voice."

"Ivan, You sound tired."

"This is my new number, da. I bought myself a car and paid rent for an apartment. Currently I'm walking back to my apartment. Is it easy to be arrested in the United States?"

"Well, It depends which state you are currently in. It's all about location, Ivan."

"What does Officer Kirkland look like?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious and I'm in your state. No matter what I do not want to be arrested, but I have no wish to harm the officer you are in good grace with..."

"Arthur Kirkland has blond hair, green eyes, and he can be pretty strict at times. What did you do Ivan?"

"Well he is coming a bit closer and I might have dropped a Vodka bottle on the sidewalk. I feel a bit dizzy."

"Clean it up, look really sorry, and he should give you a warning or something. Get some sleep at your apartment and tell me of where your apartment is located okay, Ivan."

"Thank you and I'll make sure to tell you."

Ivan ended the call and he looked at the blond haired Officer with tired violet eyes.

"Hello, Mister Officer. I'm cleaning the broken glass up and I'll be throwing it away." Ivan commented to him and he ended up cutting his fingers on the broken pieces of glass. The Russian threw the pieces of glass and Vodka bottle away. Ivan's fingers were bleeding, he wiped it on his coat, and winced for there was a small piece of glass on the palm of his right hand. Arthur Kirkland watched and he mentally sighed.

"I have a pair of tweezers and I can get the piece of glass out of your hand." Arthur told him calmly and within a minute got the small piece of glass out of Ivan's palm. "Make sure to be more careful in the future."

"Thank You, Mister Officer. I will be on my way." Ivan said to him cheerfully and he walked away with a smile on his lips. The violet eyed Russian made his way to his apartment, cleaned his hands, and took a short one hour nap before calling up his beloved Alfred.

**Please Review and Thank You. What did you think of Ivan's and Arthur's first meeting?**

_** *What Happened In This Chapter***_

_**Alfred was pretty mixed up with the whole Arthur kissing him so suddenly and he has no idea how to handle it. He was pretty shocked for it seemed out of nowhere to him since he has no idea on how Arthur Kirkland feels about him. Plus Arthur just acted and didn't give him any real warnings at all to him. **_

_**Alfred was not sure whether to act as if nothing had happened or ask Arthur questions as to why he had been kissed and yeah he doesn't know why on earth Arthur even decided to kiss him & so on. Alfred has never been on a date and he has no real experience. ****So yeah Alfred basically decided to avoid Arthur stayed inside of his home until the Ice Cream ran out. Needless to say Alfred Jones is pretty mixed up and he doesn't want to tell his friends or anyone about because he doesn't want to risk messing anything up. **_

**Anyway, **In the next chapter Ivan will finally meet Alfred face to face ^_^ The long awaited meeting... ****


	36. Meeting Face To Face For The First Time

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Ivan and Alfred finally meeting face to face ^_^**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Ivan called up the teen and informed him on the location of his apartment. Alfred managed to find the apartment without any trouble, he knocked on the door, and still on his cell phone. Ivan opened the door and they saw each other face to face for the first time. They hit end on their cell phones and looked at each other. The Russian was more interested in staring at Alfred's eyes and hair while the teen was more interested in looking at Ivan's completely covered body along with staring at the Russian's eyes & face.

'Wow, Ivan is really sexy.' Alfred briefly thought as he looked the violet eyed Russia over a couple of times and grinned when Ivan's cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. 'He has pretty eyes and an adorable face. He is tall. I can't really see exactly what kind of body he has since he is wearing a long coat, pants, scarf, socks, shoes, and gloves too.'

"So we finally see each other face to face, Alfred." Ivan commented as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes. One of the best feature physical were Alfred's eyes for they were so full life, emotion, and like an open book waiting to be read. The other was Alfred's lovely blond hair which reminds him of sunflowers and Ivan felt the teen's hair for a minute. It was soft, warm, and the Russian smiled to himself. To Ivan the look in a person's eyes is more important than the body.

"Hey, Ivan. Want to go on a date with the heroic me?" Alfred managed to ask calmly and he was looking into those confused violet eyes.

"I have never been on a date." Ivan informed the America teen. The Russian has had sex with several different men and women of course his younger brother just had to slowly kill them in a rather painful way. He never did go on a single date with anyone of them and to be honest Ivan is clueless on how a date is suppose to go.

"Heh, I have never been on a date either. I have watched movies and read books about when two peeps go on a date." Alfred commented cheerfully and he hugged Ivan. "So, What do you say about going on an epic date with me?"

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." Ivan told him and he returned the hug. "So Alfred what exactly occurs on a date?"

"Well, We got to eat together and stuff. There has to be candles, music, roses, and chocolates. Afterwards go out to watch an amazing movie, eat popcorn, and drink awesome soda."

"So food, candles, music, roses, chocolates, movie, popcorn, and soda? That is what makes up a date."

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll take care of everything and there is a bit more to a date, but I'll be keeping it a secret. Ivan, Do you like Pizza?"

"Yes, I do like Pizza."

"I'll call up Pizza hut and have those peeps deliver it to your apartment." Alfred said causally as he pulled out his cell phone and hit speed dial 8. Ivan blinked his eyes, smiled faintly, and sat down on his sofa listening as Alfred talked to the people at Pizza hut.

"Anyway, Ivan. I'll be back with some candles, roses, and chocolates. I have music on my heroic Ipod and we can listen to it. Here's some money just in case I don't make it on time to pay for it."

Just like that Alfred hurried away to buy the supplies leaving Ivan behind and he was determined to get back before the person delivers the Pizza. The Russian laid down on the sofa, closed his eyes, and dozed off. He woke up to knocking on his apartment door and opened it up.

"Hello, I have the pizza's that were ordered."

"Here's the money and a little tip, da." Ivan commented as he placed the money onto the man's hand and grabbed the Pizza.

"Has anyone told you have pretty eyes?"

"I have my Pizza's and you have the money. No need to linger." Ivan stated firmly as he set the Pizza boxes onto the table. "Go before I call the police."

"You are so sexy and adorable that it ought to be illegal, babe."

"Get lost before I break your skinny arm." Ivan said in a chilling voice and he crossed his arms. "Your flirting is unwanted and I do not find you attractive. The expression in your eyes are for the most part unattractive. That look of longing and wanting makes me sick."

The Pizza delivery man silently sulked before leaving and he sighed heavily for once again he has been turned down by a pretty face.

Ivan had noticed that Pizza delivery man had lustful, wanting, desperate, and longing eyes. He found the longing/wanting part of those eyes to be rather unattractive for he has seen enough of it from his younger brother Nikolai. He was okay with lustful and desperate part of the pizza man's eyes, but the wanting and longing overpowered everything and made him feel sick to his stomach. He mentally shivered at recalling Nikolai's longing/wanting eyes and he closed his eyes briefly trying to forget it.

After a few minutes Alfred returned, his arms were full, and he was grinning widely at Ivan.

"This will be our unofficial date and stuff today. We will have our real date tomorrow." Alfred informed him and Ivan looked at him. "I'll come by your apartment in the afternoon."

"So what did you buy, Alfred?" The violet eyed Russian asked curiously as he looked at the bags covering Alfred's arms.

"Can you go in your bedroom and wait until I call for you? I want to set up the living room and you'll be amazed by the change in setting." Alfred commented causally and he smiled brightly. "This will be the best unofficial date."

"Okay, I'll come out when you call for me." Ivan said calmly, he hugged the teen, and walked towards his bedroom. The Russian laid on his bed and decided to sleep until Alfred called for him to come out.

**Please Review and Thank You. What did you think of Ivan's and Alfred's first meeting? What do you think about Alfred asking Ivan out on a date? **


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

"Ivan, You can come out now." Alfred called out cheerfully, but received no reply and he headed towards the Russian's bedroom door. "Ivan? Are you okay?"

The blond haired teen walked inside and noticed Ivan was curled up like a cat sleeping. He smiled faintly before going towards him, placed a hand on the older man's hair, and it felt soft. His hand was suddenly grabbed and those violet eyes slowly opened.

"Alfred?"

"Yep."

"Sorry about that." Ivan commented as he released Alfred's hand, ignored the soreness of his hand, and stood up. "When I feel something on me I tend to grab whatever it is…"

"It's alright, Ivan. I tend to grab or smash whatever wakes me up too. I have lost so many alarm clocks." Alfred told him calmly and he looked at the gloves. "Can you take off your gloves?"

The violet eyed Russian hesitated for a minute since his hand is a bit cut up from the shards of glass not to mention his fingers. Not to mention Alfred might notice his wrists, but then again the long coat covers his wrists…Ivan looked into those blue eyes, sighed softly, and slowly took off his gloves for it would make his sunflower happy.

"Now we can check out my heroic handy work on your living room for our unofficial date." Alfred said as he grabbed Ivan's right wrist and the Russian winced slightly for they were still sore, but felt happy that the American didn't notice and they walked into the living.

Ivan stared in shock at his living room and noticed Alfred had moved the kitchen table along with two of the chairs. There were two candles on the table, one was violet, and the other one was blue. His table now had a table cloth and it has sunflowers on it. The Russian walked towards the table, felt the soft table cloth, and stared at it for the cloth has his favorite flower.

Alfred grinned widely before walking to the kitchen and grabbed with his left hand the medium sized blue vase he had filled with store-bought sunflowers & roses. With his right hand grabbed the box of chocolates.

"So what do you think Ivan? Pretty awesome, right?" Alfred asked causally as he placed the vase of sunflowers & roses and the box of chocolates onto the sunflower table cloth. "I'll be getting the plates and putting some Pizza slices on it."

"This is the nicest and kindest thing anyone has ever done for me." Ivan whispered as he hugged the blue eyed teen. "No one has ever bought me sunflowers or roses or a table cloth with sunflowers or anything."

Alfred hugged him back, he smiled brightly, and looked up at the Russian. Noticed tears were silently falling down from those violet eyes and he placed a hand on Ivan's right cheek.

"Your cheeks are wet. Are you sad, Ivan?"

"No, I'm not sad. I'm overwhelmed by your kindness."

"Heh, I have a some more items to show you." Alfred said to him and he wiped Ivan's cheeks. "I'm sure you will love it."

"How much did all of this items cost? I could pay y-"

"Ivan, I paid for it out of my own free will and I don't mind spending a bit of money. This is our very special unofficial date, Ivan. So take a chill pill."

"What is a chill pill?" Ivan asked curiously and he wondered why Alfred was giggling at him, but didn't mind it. "What does a chill pill do?"

Alfred hugged the Russian man and after a few minutes explained it to him.

"Anyway, I have some more things to show you." Alfred informed Ivan. "The two awesome plates I bought for us to use for our Pizza. The two amazing bowls and a thing of mint chocolate chip Ice Cream. I had bought two wine glasses, a bottle of cola, popcorn, cherries, and some other stuff for our special unofficial date."

"It must have cost you so much money."

"Heh, Ivan I'm a pretty smart shopper and stuff. All of this didn't cost a lot of money."

"I'm happy that it didn't cost a lot for I don't want you spending too much money on me, Alfred."

"Ivan, If you say that you don't want me to spend too much money on you just one more time...I'll buy you something that really costs a lot of money." Alfred stated firmly, he crossed his arms, and looked up at Ivan. "I mean it, babe. I'll spend more and stuff on you if you say that one sentence one more time."

Ivan looked at the blue eyed teen and those eyes were rather determined. The violet eyed Russian thought for a moment before saying anything to Alfred.

"Okay, Alfred." Ivan commented calmly and the teen smiled at him.

'I'll buy Alfred some gifts.' Ivan thought as he looked at him. 'I know Alfred likes anything related to hero's. I know he loves roses,-'

"Good." Alfred said to him and he looked at the Russian. "You can sit at the table while I heroically take care of things, okay? Don't worry about a thing because I got it all under control. I'll be turning my Ipod on so that some music will be playing as you wait for me to be done."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

_***To break it down. **_

_**Alfred didn't believe Arthur would react in a sexual way towards him (Alfred knew the sexual connotations of his words/outfit/actions which was why he was a bit embarrassed and cheeks all flushed until he had to repeat himself for a third time those words to Arthur. Alfred assumed that Arthur wouldn't do anything at all since well to him it's just 'Arthur' and figured that that Arthur would obviously find out that he was just messing with him..You know what happens sometimes when somebody assumes something…It rarely ends well…). **_

_**He believed that Arthur would either scold him or really arrest him and place him in jail for an entire day to think over his actions. **_

_**Remember Arthur has not ever given Alfred any hints at all that he finds the blue eyed teen to be rather attractive and tempting. **_

_**Needless to say If Alfred had known he would not have said ("I'm a naughty boy and I need to be hand-cuffed by you, Officer Kirkland") or had that sort of outfit on in front of Arthur.* **_

**Warning for this chapter is **implied rape. ****

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Alfred placed the two dark blue plates onto Ivan's table. Each plate contains two slices of pineapple Pizza and he placed some popcorn to the side of it. The two clear wine glasses held cola, he placed a cherry inside of it, and looked at Ivan's confused expression. Alfred just grinned and placed down the two violet colored bowls half-way filled with mint chocolate chip Ice Cream onto the table.

"I'll take your coat off for you, Ivan." The American teen commented calmly as he took off the long coat, his eyes could make out more of Ivan's figure now that coat was off, and he mentally grinned. Alfred pulled out a chair and motioned for the Russian to sit down. Ivan smiled faintly in amusement at the American's action before sitting down.

"Ivan, What kind of criminal do you dislike the most?" Alfred asked curiously after sitting down and glancing at the Russian's confused expression. "I'm just asking because I have been watching some crime related movies, but I watched mainly horror films involving monsters and possessed people."

"I strongly dislike rapists. They are scum, da. Rape is unforgivable." Ivan stated firmly before eating some of the Ice Cream. The violet eyed Russian is okay with killing, blackmailing, making threats towards a person well-being, and so on. However the one and only crime he will not commit is rape. Ivan has never forced anyone to have sex with him. They ate their Pizza and Ice Cream in silence.

"What if the victim wore a revealing outfit?" Alfred asked the Russian and after a moment Ivan looked at him.

"Did someone do something against your will my sunflower?" Ivan managed to ask calmly, he silently swore if anyone did something to his Alfred that that person or persons will pay dearly for it, and be buried seven feet under the ground or swimming with the sharks.

"No, Ivan."

"Alfred, I personally believe it is never ever the victims fault. Rape is forced and unwanted sexual intercourse. A friend or teacher or even one of your family member's could force you into unwanted sexual intercourse. By using drugs or their position of power over you or using brute strength to force you into submission or having some sort of blackmail on you or tying you up in your sleep. Both men and women of any age can be raped. Remember it can happen to anyone. Make sure to be careful, Alfred." Ivan said as he looked into those beautiful blue eyes and placed a gentle hand on the teen's right cheek. "I don't want anything bad happening to you."

Alfred looked down at Ivan's left wrist, he slowly pulled away the Russian's right hand from his face, and looked at Ivan's exposed wrists.

"What happened to your wrists, Ivan?" Alfred asked quietly as he carefully held the man's left wrist. The teen had not noticed the bruises and bite marks on Ivan's wrists. He slowly pulled up the left long sleeve revealing more bruises, marks, and it looked painful. "What the heck happened? Who did this to you?"

Ivan moved his wrist out of Alfred's grasp, he looked at the teen, and after a minute looked away from his sunflower.

"Alfred, I do not wish to speak about what happened to my wrists and arms." Ivan commented as he rolled down his sleeves and sighed softly to himself for he had been hoping that Alfred wouldn't notice his wrists, but yet the teen noticed and decided to ask questions. "I hope our unoffical date is not ruined because of me. Do we watch a movie now since we are done eating?"

Alfred nodded at him, the Russian smiled faintly at him, and they walked towards the Tv.

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you think of my Fanfic so far?**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. My favorite kind of Pizza is Pepperoni (With extra cheese ^_^)…My 2nd favorite kind of Pizza is Pineapple Pizza. **

**In my FanFic 'SR From Nikolai' it tells about Ivan's Journey, the events that occurred, and so on before making it to the state where Alfred lives. **

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Alfred's blue eyes were wide as he clung to Ivan's arm in the moment forgetting about the bruises and his main focus was on the horror movie that was currently playing. The violet eyed Russian didn't mind how his sunflower held onto him for dear life, it put a smile on his lips, and he decided to give the teen a hug.

"Is the movie that scary?" Ivan asked innocently and the blue eyed teen looked at him briefly.

"I plead the fifth." Alfred replied simply as he decided to wrap his arms around the Russian's hips, blue eyes still focused on the movie, and unknowing left Ivan in confusion over the whole 'I plead the fifth'. Whenever the scary parts occurred the blond haired American held onto him tighter, saying loudly 'No, Don't leave the group' whenever someone went off on their own, and at long last the movie was over.

"Alfred, What did you mean by I plead the fifth?" Ivan asked as he looked down at the American.

"Heh, It's a secret." Alfred said playfully and he wrapped his arms around the Russian's shoulders. "I plead the fifth, Ivan."

Ivan placed his right hand on Alfred's cheek before kissing him the teen on the cheek, slipped out of Alfred's grasp, and smiled at him.

"I will figure out what you mean by the pleading the fifth by tomorrow afternoon, Alfred."

"No using the internet or looking it up inside of a book." Alfred commented to him as he stood up and looked at the older man. "Promise not to look it up or use the internet?"

"I promise." Ivan said calmly as he gave the teen a hug. "Be careful on your way back home. Make sure to call me so I will know you made it home safe and sound."

Alfred nodded at his head in agreement before walking out of Ivan's apartment. An hour later after the blond haired teen called him to say 'I made it home' that was when the violet eyed Russia went out to find a bar.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**To Get Money**

**By waterrain**

Alfred laid down on his bed and he didn't bother to cover up a yawn. The blond haired American turned off his Tv by using the remote.

'I wonder what Ivan is doing right now.' Alfred thought before falling asleep curled up around Prince and Princess. The two kittens he is watching over for Feliks. Prince and Princess were quietly purring. Alfred smiled as he slept on his fluffy pillow dreaming on what to do on his first date.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel...**


	41. Chapter 41

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**To Get Money **

**By waterrain**

Ivan is sitting at a bar and he has a few alcoholic beverages that are colorful in front of him. Sometimes it is good to try new things, but the Russian was a bit skeptical of the colorful drinks and he was silently debating whether to drink it or give them to someone to drink for it is bad to be wasteful. The violet eyed man recognized the police officer that had took pieces glass out of his hands.

"Hello, Mister Officer. What does I plead the fifth mean?" Ivan asked calmly as he looked at the blond haired man.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
